Framed
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: Humphrey had a good life. He had a loving family, friends, and mate. But all of that changes one day when he is convicted of murder. He is exiled out of the pack, will he survive on his own read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

HUMPHREY'S POINT OF VIEW

I was walking through the pack with a huge grin on my face. My life was amazing. I had everything I could ever wish for. I had a loving family, My mom Kailey my dad Jake and my brother McCabe. I had the best three friends a wolf could ask for, we have been friends since we met nothing could tear our friendship apart. And the whole pack liked me, I had no enemy's I made friends with everyone. Then their was my beautiful mate Kate. We loved each other very much. Our love was strong and could not be broken. I had loved her since I first saw her, but the old law of alphas and omegas not being together kept me from her. But we changed that by marrying each other and abolishing the law. I could not ask for a better life.

I continued to walk smiling, nothing could ruin my day. But I spoke to soon because I was soon pinned under a wolf. "Hey, what's the big idea." I said not knowing my attacker. The wolf said nothing. "Quiet guy huh, who are you and what do you want." Still no answer. I was then picked up by the wolf and who I saw surprised me. It was Garth, but he looked kind of sad. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked him, and still no response. I was confused, what was going on. He then picked me up and started to carry me. I tried to break free but couldn't. Why was he doing this, where was he taking me, I was so confused. He continued to carry me until we came upon a clearing with what looked like all the wolfs in the pack there. What was going on. Garth then set me down in front of a ledge. On the ledge was my whole family, Kate, Winston, Eve, Tony, and Garth who joined them.

I looked up at them,"Why am I here?" I asked. "Quiet!" Winston yelled at me. I cowered back in fear, Winston never yelled at me, or anyone for that matter. I needed to know what was going on. I looked up again, the expressions on my family's face were ones of sadness and disbelief, same with Kate's. Then Winston spoke up,"How could you do this Humphrey.?" He asked. I cocked my head to the side," Do what?" "Do not play stupid with us Humphrey, you know what you did. How could you kill that family of wolfs, and don't say you didn't your scent and fur was all over the den. Along with the blood of those wolfs." I looked up at them in disbelief, they thought I murdered a family of wolfs. "For punishment you are to be exiled, never to return here." Winston said. "But I can't survive on my own, and I didn't kill any wolfs, Kate you believe me." She just looked away ,"Mom, dad, McCabe." They also all looked away. My heart sank, no one beloved me. I started to tear up. "Leave Humphrey, now" Winston yelled at me as other wolfs started to growl at me.

I couldn't believe it, my life just took a turn for the worse. I was blamed for murder and no one believed me. I just took of running in a random direction crying my eyes out. Why did no one believe me. Who would do this to me. Why did I deserve this. I kept running not caring how tired I was. I knew if I would stop I would most likely be killed. I needed to get as far away from that pack as possible. I knew I would never be able to return now, since no one believed me. I would have to live the rest of my life as a lone wolf. All alone never being able to love agin since the one I love thought I had killed innocent wolfs. My family probably didn't even love me anymore. I had a long life ahead of me knowing that I am a wolf that has been framed.

After about two hours of running I collapsed on the ground panting like crazy. I was too tired to do anything. I couldn't move at all. I just lied there. After awhile of breathing hard I slowed my breathing. I then started to cry some more, until I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining bright in the sky. I slowly got up. I had no more reason to live, but I would not kill myself. I will try and put all of that behind me and start a new life. As much as it kills me I would have to do it. I walked trying to find a den. I walked for what seemed forever until I came upon a field with super high grass. I looked into the sky and could see massive storm clouds coming in. I would need to find a shelter and quick, or I would die.


	2. Chapter 2

IN JASPER/ KATE'S POV

I was still in my den from crying last night. Also in the den with me was Humphrey's family. I felt horrible for what happened to Humphrey, but he had to pay for what he did. I tried to tell myself that he didn't do it but all the evidence pointed to him. His fur was in the den and his scent everywhere. All the evidence pointed to him. I wanted to talk to him last night but I couldn't talk to him knowing he that he killed that family. Everyone was sad, my father hated to do what he had to do to Humphrey. He was like a son to him.

My thinking was interrupted when I heard footsteps coming into my den. I looked up to see Humphrey's best friends Shaky, Salty, and Mooch. "Hello." I greeted them. But they looked at me coldly. "How could you." Salty asked. "How could I what?" I asked. "Don't give me that crap, you know what I mean. How could you do that to Humphrey." "What do you mean he killed a family of wolfs and we had to send him away." They just gave me an angry 'really' look,"How could you say that, you all know that Humphrey would never do that but did you care, no. You didn't say a thing none of you. He loved all of you and you betrayed him and now he could be dead for all we know. I say screw the evidence I know Humphrey's innocent and we will prove it. And as for you wolfs I hope you're happy." mooch said. Everyone in the den was speechless at what he said. They just left the den with us to think about what they said.

WITH HUMPHREY:

I Ran as I tried to look for shelter. The storm was near and I needed to find shelter before it hit full force. I ran looking left and right quickly hoping to find something for me to take cover in. I looked all over, but it was to late. The storm hit hard. It rained super hard, the wind blew with all it's might. I could barly stand up. I was drenched in rain within seconds. I couldn't see four feet in front of me. I was cold and wet. Then the thunder and lightning hit. The thunder boomed in the sky, as flashes of lightning lit up the sky. I was scared. If I didn't find shelter soon I would die.

I ran through the forest franticly looking. I looked over to my left and saw a little cave. I was overjoyed. I was about to run over to it when a bolt of lightning hit a tree branch above me. It fell towards me as I looked up at it. The flaming branch landed on top of me knocking me on the ground. I yelped in aganising pain. The fire burned me and my fur, but I did not catch fire do to being soaking wet. I pushed the branch off of me. I was burned all over the right side of my body. I was severely hurt. I needed to get to the cave that I saw. I looked in that direction and saw it there, it was just right there taunting me. I used all my strength to bring myself to my feet. I slowly walked that way, pain surging through my body with each step I took. I thought that I wasn't going to make it, the tired feeling overcoming me. I looked up and saw the den nearly ten yards away. I pushed myself as hard as I could wanting to survive. I didn't know why, I mean enveryone hated me now, thought of me as a ruthless killer. But I still did not want to die, not right now. I took a few more steps and I felt the rain stop beating down on me. I opened my eyes and saw I was in the cave.

I was so glad I had made it. I dried myself off as best I could, but I couldn't without hurting myself from the burn on my side. That burn would leave a scar on my body, one that I would hope to show my old pals. I think one of the reasons I want to live is to prove my innocents or at least have them apologies to me for them not being their for me. I was sad from my thoughts. I thought about that stuff as I let sleep take me over.

KATE:

I looked out my den, I saw a massive storm over the mountains. That is where Humphrey went. I had thought about what Mooch had said. He was right Humphrey wouldn't kill anyone, but who would want to frame him for this horrible crime. I couldn't just say that he didn't and have everyone believe me and want him back. Unless we found the true killer Humphrey would be stuck out there alone. I worried for him. He was only an omega, he had no skills in surviving on his own. I was ashamed of myself for not trying to help him. I never even got to say good bye to him.

I sat in my den just watching the day go by. I sighed, I knew I couldn't help Humphrey out there. But I could help him here by trying to clear his name. It would be hard but I would do it. But not now, I would wait until tomorrow to start the search. I would also have to keep it a secret, I couldn't let anyone find out. They would try and stop me saying it was a hopeless case. But I knew it wasn't, I knew Humphrey was innocent, I could see that now. I needed to do this for him, to get him back home. I still love him very much. I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I got up went to the back of my den and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

HUMPHREY

I woke up in the den I found last night. My side was really soar and it burned like hell. I was in agonizing pain. I couldn't even get up. I felt like I should just give up right then and there. I didn't know if I should or shouldn't. But my mind screamed kill yourself, but my heart told me to keep going. I was confused. I was sad from what had happened the from the last two days. They where my family, my friends, wolfs I trusted and loved, and they betrayed me. Yah they betrayed me. I was no longer feeling sad, but instead I was feeling mad. Mad because they betrayed me. Who would do that to their own family and friend.

I started to feel a fire burn inside of me. A fire of hate and rage. They thought I was a killer and sent me out in the wilderness to die, but I wouldn't die. No I now made up my mind. I was going to survive, I was going to become strong to one day return to them and show them what they did to a once fun loving omega. They would eventually find out the truth, I knew they would. They would feel guilt, they would feel regret, and they would try and find me and apologies to me. But I would not let them find me. I would hide and train myself. I would return in one year and see what has become of them. To show them I could survive on my own, and that they couldn't get rid of me that easily.

I got up ignoring the pain. I was pushed by pure adrenalin. I went outside and found a giant log. I smiled. I went up to it and put it on my back. I started to do log squats with this 50 pound log. I forced myself through the burning pain. I did at least 200 of them within an hour. I threw the log off my back and looked for what I would do next.

KATE

I got up early in the morning. I got up and walked out of my den. I looked to see if anyone was there, luckily no one was. I started to jog to my destination. My destination was the crime scene. I needed to gather up any evidence I could to prove Humphrey's innocents. I made it to the cave in about five minutes. I walked inside, but when I walked in I almost threw up. It was a horrifying scene. It smelled and looked atrocious. I forced myself to go in for Humphrey's sake. I took a look around trying to find anything that was overlooked. I looked everywhere and smelled all around trying to get something.

After a while I still couldn't find anything. Only the blood of the wolf family and the scents of the killed wolfs, and the scent of Humphrey. I was getting frustrated, why couldn't I find anything. I slammed my fist on the ground. I needed to find something and soon, or else Humphrey would die. I thought of what I could do to find more evidence. Then it came to me. The male wolf that was murdered was an alpha, he would of put up a fight. I smelled the blood on the ground seeing of I could find any traces of another scent in the blood. I smelt all around the cave trying to find something. I finally found a hint of another wolfs scent, but it was too mixed in with the other blood so I couldn't make it out. But it was for sure another wolf from this pack. I walked out of the den looking around to see if anyone was around. And no one was. I quickly left the sight and ran to my den.

When I got to my den I thought of all the wolfs who would do this to Humphrey. I couldn't think of any wolf. I sighed, why was this happening. I walked out of my den and looked over the pack. They were all walking around laughing, and having a good time. How could they be like that, they accused an innocent wolf of murder, but of coarse they thought he really did it. I walked back into my den and lied down and thought. Thought about Humphrey. He probably hated me now, he probably hated everyone now. He probably feels like we betrayed him, which we all did. I just lied my head down and closed my eyes. But I didn't fall asleep, I couldn't I had to much on my mind. I then wondered what Humphrey was doing.

HUMPHREY

I finished with all of my exercises and my muscles burned. I could barley stand up. But I was hungry, I needed food. I looked around the forest trying to find something to eat. I then spotted a group of caribou in a field. I smiled, lets see how my first hunt goes. I went through the the tall grass stalking my prey. I got super close to a old caribou and got ready to attack. I waited for the right moment to strike. The caribou then exposed its neck and I lunged at it. I latched my jaws around its neck as it tried to get me off, but that only made me put more pressure. I did that until it stopped struggling and collapsed on the ground. I smiled, I got my own food. I then started to devour the caribou. I finished after a while and left to go back to my den. I got back and decided that I would howl, just to get some stuff of my chest.

I went to the mouth of my new den, lifted my head and began to howl. My howl at first was full of sorrow and sadness that could make anything cry from just hearing it. Then after a while it turned into a howl of hate, and rage and betrayal that could scare anyone that heard it. I finished my howl went to the back of my den and fell asleep.

Kate

I was lying in my den thinking about Humphrey. I was just sitting in the middle of my den until I heard something that was unmistakable to me. I would recognize it anywhere, it was Humphrey's howl. It was full of sorrow. I started to cry from hearing it. But then it turned to a howl of pure hate. when I heard this I knew he felt betrayed and he hated all of us for doing that to him. I felt sorry for him and I hated myself. I looked around and saw other wolfs who had stopped and listened to the howl. At first they cried but then they got scared from the seconded part of the howl. "I will find the wolf who did this Humphrey, and prove you innocent." I promised him. Then I went back into my den and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

HUMPHREY

I woke up the next morning. I was still hurting a little from the burn on my side but I was full of energy also, ready to do all that I needed to do today. I quickly got up and ran out of my den. I went to a field that I had found while training yesterday. It was a really big field and it was perfect for doing all my running. But I couldn't just run, no that would only make me a little faster and make me gain little stamina and endurance. I looked around the field for something heavy, something that could weigh me down while I was running. I looked around for awhile but finally found a big rock and some vines. I tied the vines around the huge rock then around my waist. I began to pull on the rock, barley moving it do to my weak state. But I did not give up. I pulled and pulled and pulled on it with all my might. I was going to at least get this bolder around the field once.

After about an hour of intense pulling, I finally made it around the field once. I untied the vines that were attached to me. I walked a little bit forward, but i didn't make it far because I collapsed on the ground out of egsastion. I panted really hard super tired from doing that with the bolder. After a few minutes I slowly got up, my legs shaking, and walked over to a near by stream that I had found. I took a long drink to rehidrait myself. After my long drink I went back to the field and continued on so I could be able to survive by myself. It would take a while for the results to come up but it would all be worth it in the end.

I did my exercises for hours, only stoping for water breaks. When I finished my last little thing I left the field, egsausted and sore. But that was not the end of what I had to do today. I still had to find some food, or else I would starve. I started to do a slow jog to find some food. As I was running, out of the corner of my eye I saw a rabbit. I stopped and looked back, and it was still there. I smile. I started to silently stalk my pray, only focussing on it. I got super close without it noticing me and I lunged at it. I quickly got my jaws around it and clamped down, killing it instantly. I smiled at my kill and took it back to my den. There I ate it quickly, devouring it.

After I got done eating I walked out of my den and looked into the sky. It would still be another three hours until the sun would go down. I decided that I would take a walk around here and get to know it better. I got up and began to walk. I tried to memorize every detail I could about the section of the forest I was in. I walked up and down this place, but something always came to my mind, what was happening back in The central pack.

KATE

"Admit it, it was you." I screamed at a wolf. "I won't say crap, you can't prove anything." The wolf named Jordan said. I had been looking for some stuff to prove the innocents of Humphrey and u think I had found my culprit.

FLASHBACK/ Earlier that day:

I had been up for at least two hours. I woke up early so I could get a head start at trying to find the real murderer. Since yesterday I knew that Humphrey wasn't the killer since I found blood that wasn't his or the murdered family's. I was so happy to find that out but I wouldn't tell anyone yet, it was not the right time.

What I needed to find was an alpha wolf with some what of an injury that is new. It wouldn't be to hard to find since no one had gotten hurt on hunts or fights in a while so i would be able to find the wolf fairly easy. The good thing was that I had alpha duties today, so that would give me time to look at the other alphas there. Man, was I never such in a hurry to go to alpha duties. I waited for a while just walking around until I heard the howl to call the Alphas for there jobs.

I quickly made my way over to where I needed to be. When I got there I was the first one to arrive, besides my dad being there. "Hi dad." I said. "Hello Kate, how have you been lately?" He asked. I just gave him a 'really look'. "Right." He said. Just then the other alphas came into the meeting spot. My dad paired us up teams of two. I was with a wolf named Jordan. I didn't really care for him, he was the creepy jerk type wolf. We were sent to do border patrol. We left, and right as we got out of sight of the others, he started to flirt with me. Trying to get me to see how cool and strong of a wolf he is. "Sorry, I don't want to be in a relationship right now." I told him. "Oh come on, what still crying over that useless, stupid, omega Humphrey." he said mockingly. That made me enraged,"Don't you ever talk about him like that, he's more of a wolf than you'll ever be." I told him. "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes.

We continued to do our border patrol without talking to each other. He was such a dick. We were almost done with patrolling when I tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground. As I was getting up, no thanks to Jordan, I looked over at Jordan. What I saw made me infuriated. I saw a brand new, fresh scar across his chest.

END OF FLASHBACK

I held him against a tree trying to get the truth out of him. But he just wouldn't budge. "Admit that you did it." I yelled in his face. He didn't say anything. "Fine, I guess will do this the hard way." I said to him. He gulped. I put one of my claws against his throat and put a little pressure. "Now you will tell me, or you will get even more hurt than when you killed that family." he had fear in his eyes, that was good for me it would be easier to get him to talk. I put more pressure against his throat. "Fine, I did it, I did it." He cried out. That's all I needed to hear. I hit him on his head knocking him out cold. I then put him on my back and headed to my fathers den.

I quickly made it to my fathers den. When he saw us he got a worried look on his face. "What happened, is he alright?" He asked. I felt Jordan start to wake up. "Dad, call the pack here, their is something you'll want to hear." I told him. He got a confused look on his face, but shrugged. He then called for the pack to gather. Within a couple of minutes they were there. "Ok, calm down my daughter Kate needs to tell us all something." My father said. I came up with Jordan at my side. "I don't have anything to say, but Jordan does." I said. I hit him. "I killed that family and framed Humphrey." He mumbled so no one could here. "So they can hear you." I yelled at him. "I killed that family and framed Humphrey." He yelled. Everyone gasped. "Take him to the holding den." My father said. Jordan was then grabbed by two alphas and carried away.

their was a lot of talk among the pack. A lot of people were crying including Humphrey's family. My dad silenced everyone,"Yes we have made a mistake, and it affects all of us, including me. But the best we can hope for is that we can bring back Humphrey and he will forgive us. We will send a search party tomorrow morning. Now you are all free to go." My dad said. Everyone left with their heads down, ashamed that they treated Humphrey so badly. I went over to Humphrey's family to comfort them. "Thank you Kate." They all said. They then hugged me. But I started to feel funny. I then ran over to a bush and threw up. "Are you ok?" McCabe asked me. I nodded,"Yah, I think so." I said. I then left to my parents den. My parents were right outside of there den talking. I smiled and walked up to them. They smiled back at me. But agin my stomach felt wired and I ran to a bush and threw up. "Are you ok Kate." My mom asked. "I don't know, I've just been feeling kind of sick." I said. "Have you eaten any bad food?" "No I haven't eaten all day, I was too busy trying to clear Humphrey's name." I said. My mom then got a worried look on her face. "Have you and Humphrey done anything with each other?" She asked. I blushed,"Yah, why." "Hopefully we can find Humphrey." She said. "Why?" I asked tilting my head. "Because you don't want your kids to grow up without a father do you." She said smiling a bit.

I froze,"Kids?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm pregnant?" She nodded agin. My face then lit up and I smiled. "I'm going to be a mother." I said happily. But them I relised something. If we don't find Humphrey, he won't know he's a father, and my pups will grow up without a father and it would all be because of Jordan, and partially me and some other wolfs for not fighting for him. "What if we never find him." I said as I started to cry int my mothers fur. "Don't worry, we will do all that we can to try and find him." she said. But I was still fearful that he might not come back.


	5. Chapter 5

TIME SKIP 8 WEEKES

HUMPHREY'S POV

It has been 8 weeks, 8 weeks since my life went to hell. 8 weeks since I was betrayed by my family and friends, when I lost my family and friends, and even my mate. My life was pretty miserable when I was forced to leave. Most days were stormy and rained really hard. Sometimes it even hailed. I was rarely dry because I used the storm for me for working out and becoming stronger. I still was at rage with the central pack banishing me. I think they haven't even tried to see if I was acully innocent, they haven't sent anybody to look for me, at least to my knowlage. But if they haven't come looking for me already either they didn't find the real killer or they honestly didn't care for me.

Even though I had only been gone for 8 weeks I had become super muscular. I was probably the same size as Garth, if not bigger. I would be unrecognizable by any of the wolfs in the central pack if they were to see me. I was faster than any wolf from the central pack. I was super strong too. Once while caught in a storm I was forced to take shelter in a near by cave. But that cave was already preoccupied by a black bear. I was cornered in the back of the cave trying to keep the bear at bay, but it was getting closer so I only had one way out, to fight. I ran at the bear full speed and rammed its chest full force. I made the bear fall on its back, and I took that chance to escape. I saw that bear over a few more occasions but it always kept its distance away from me.

I had also mastered many fighting techniques. I was skilled at fighting and could easily fend off anything that wanted to harm me. Yes, I had made a new life as a new life. I had proven that I could survive on my own. I was strong, skilled, fast, and could hunt. It's not like I liked the life of a lone wolf, but it was not my choice it was not my falt that I was now a lone wolf, a once fun loving omega me was now an anti-social dangerous lone wolf.

On this day I had been following a really big caribou that would be able to feed me for about a week for myself alone. I had been stalking it for most of the day, and now it was about high noon. I couldn't loose this caribou I would not let it go. I had no idea how far I had been stalking it but I didn't care as long as I got it. But every time I got close to it, it would always get away. I was getting really frustrated but I kept it together. It led me to a large field where it stopped and started to eat the grass. This was my chance were I would get it. Yes it would be hard to get it back to my den, but it would all be worth it in the end.

I silently stalked up to it being as silent as I could. I got really close to it, waiting for my perfect time to strike. I watched him closely waiting for him to open up its throat. Finally it exposed its neck to me and that's when I lunged for him. I quickly wrapped my jaws around its neck, bit down hard and twisted it's neck snapping it. All that happened within a ten second period of time. The caribou fell to the ground dead. I smiled at my work as I went to pick it up and carry it back to my den. But before I knew it I was surrounded by six wolfs. "Who do you think you are trespassing here and taking our food." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Garth in front of me, looking at me angrily. "Well, acully I have been following this caribou for miles. So it is mine." I said.

He looked at me with an angry face. "But will you be able to leave with it." He said. As he motioned his wolfs who included Hutch, Can-du, Scar, Claw, and some other wolfs to attack me. "Oh this isn't fair, six against one." I said sarcastically. That's when they lunged at me. I wouldn't kill them but I would hurt them out of self defense. I imidiatly took action. I saw the first wolf and took him down with ease. I then threw the seconded wolf into the third one all without breaking a sweat. I looked at Garth looking annoyed. "Enough." I heard another familiar voice say. I looked over to see Winston a little ways away from me. "What is going on." He said. "He intruded on our hunt so we tried to chase him away." Garth said. "Well first like I said I was following that for miles, and seconded Garth you are still a horrible liar." I said. "How do you know my name?" He asked. "Oh I know a lot about this pack, I've been watching you all for weeks, I know the leaders of this pack Winston and Eve their daughters Kate and Lilly, Lilly is your mate, Kate had a mate but was sent away, and you and Lilly joined the pack to create the central pack." I said with an evil smile.

They looked at me with wide eyed, and fear in their faces. I started to laugh. I might be a lone wolf, but I still had a sense of humor. "You should see the looks on your faces." I laughed out. They looked at me confused. "Who are you?" Winston asked. "Oh you know who I am." I said coldly. He looked over me, then looked straight into my eyes. He went wide eyed and gasped. "Humphrey?" He asked. "The one and only." I said to him with no emotion in my face. "Humphrey, you've changed." He said. "No, really." I said sarcastically. I looked over at Garth and the other wolfs with their mouths dropped. "We thought you were dead." Winston said. "Isn't that what you wanted?" I growled at him. He flinched when I said that. "Well I'm guessing since I'm not dead yet you found the real killer." I said. "Yes, and Humphrey I can't say how sorry I am…" I cut him off there. "Save it Winston, I don't want to hear your apologies." I said. He looked down at the ground in sadness. He knows I have changed in heart and it was all his falt along with my family and friends, and Kate.

"Humphrey I know you may not want to see her, but I beg of you to see Kate." Winston said. "Why should I see her." I said. "You will be in for a big surprise." He said. I sighed "fine." I said,"But just for a minute, then I have to leave." He nodded. He then led me through the pack heading towards his den. As we went through the pack I was being stared at, them not knowing who I was. We finally made it to the den. He told me to wait outside until he told me to come in. He went in and I waited outside. I heard him talking to Kate, and I also heard Eve. After a seconded I heard Winston call me in. I went in and what I saw I couldn't comprehend. Kate had a giant belly. She was pregnant. "Who is this dad." Kate asked. "I'll let him tell you." He said. "Hello Kate." I said. She went wide eyed. "Hum…Humphrey, is that you?" She asked. I nodded my head. "I see that your pregnant." I said sadly. I might have been mad at her, but I still loved her very much and the thought of her being pregnant with another wolfs pups made me sad. "You want to know who the father is?" She asked. "sure." I said. "Humphrey, you are the father."

I was taken back when she said I was the father. I looked at her with wide eyes. She had a smile on her face. All my hate that I had for her just disappeared and was replaced with love, a chance to make a new start. "Are you serious?" I asked. She nodded. I really didn't know what to say. Kate told me to come to her. I did and when I did. When I got next to her she brought me into a huge hug. A hug, I haven't felt another wolfs affection for 8 weeks. I then returned the hug crying into her fur, she also crying into my fur. "I missed you so much." I said. "I missed you too." She said to me. I then whispered into her ear,"I love you." "I love you too Humphrey." she cried into my fur. "I'm so sorry for not believing you at first, that was the worst mistake of my life." She cried. "Don't worry Kate, I forgive you." I said. We sat there for a while just embracing each other in a hug.

After a little bit we stopped hugging each other and we rubbed noses. "It is good to have you back Humphrey." Winston said. "I said I forgave Kate, no one else, it will take a lot for the rest of you to make it up to me." I said. He put his head down and so did Eve in shame. "Well, should we announce that your back?" Winston said. "Sure, but I bet almost everyone knows I'm back due to Garth and the others." I said. We left the cave and Winston called the pack to meet. In a little bit the whole pack was there. Winston spoke,"As you know for a couple of weeks we have been looking for Humphrey, well instead of finding him, he found us." He said as I came into sight. Everyone gasped at my appearance it was much different from the last time I saw all of them. I waved at them. "It is good to be back." I said. I then heard someone to the side of me yell out my name. I looked to my side and saw my family running up to me,"stop." I yelled at them. They stopped,"Now I'm sorry to say this but I can't forgive you now, you have to regain my trust." I said,"and that goes for all of you, except Kate." I whispered the last part to my self. They all put there heads down in shame. I then went to go back to Kate and I snuggled up with her and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning early like I had for the past month or so. I had to wake up early to do all the stuff I needed to do. But now that I was back I didn't have to wake up as early. I looked around to see that no one in the den was awake. I always woke up super early now. Earlier than the alphas. I lied my head down and tried to fall back asleep. I tried for what I guessed to be a half an hour. It was useless. I couldn't get back to sleep. I got up, carefully so not to wake Kate. I looked at her and smiled. I hadn't smiled for two months, and it fealt great to do it again.

I walked out of the den and saw that the sun wasn't even out yet. I walked down the slope from Winston's and Eves den. I still very much disliked them still. As I did with everyone except for Kate of coarse. I walked around the pack getting familiar with it again seeing if anything changed. Which nothing really did. I walked over to a hill that overlooked the valley. The sun was breggining to rise. I watched the sun rise many times when I was a lone wolf and that was one of the things that brought peace to me.

I sat there enjoying the view of the sun rise. The golden rays of light spreading across the land. I closed my eyes and inhaled a big breath of air. It was all peaceful right now. Everything was peaceful. Until my stomache growled signaling me that I was hungry. I sighed, I left the spot I was in and went to go hunt for Kate and I.

soon I found some caribou grazing in a clearing. I got down low and crept into the low grass. I silently crept up on the unexpecting caribou keeping my breathing steady and silent. I krept closer and closer until I was about ten feet away from the caribou. I looked at them all closely seeing which one was the perfect target. I could easily take down all of them, but I didn't want to kill any young ones, or any pregnant ones. The target I needed was an old one. I looked at them, their are three of them. One which was still young and growing, don't want that one. I looked at the one next to it. It was also still young, not that one either. I looked at the last one. This one was perfect. It was old and it looked injured. Perfect and an easy kill.

I silently crept up close to it. I was nearly five feet away from it. I waited for the perfect opportunity to strike, not wanting this hunt to become difficult for me. I grew tired of waiting and picked up a close by rock. I threw it over to the left of me. That caught the attention of the caribou and it lifted up its head exposing its neck. I smiled, perfect. I lept at it with all my strength launching myself at it, my mouth open. When I my mouth connected with the neck the power of my leap knocked the caribou down and I clamped down my jaws on it. It only struggled for a seconded but then died. Another easy kill.

i put it on my back and started to return to Kate. I walked back through the pack. I saw some alphas just leaving their dens getting their day started. They walked by me starring. Either they were still amazed by how I looked, or how I could be up so early.

I got back to the den with mostly everyone still asleep. Winston was not there because he was out taking care of the pack. I went over to Kate and put the caribou next to her. I didn't want to wake her up yet so I just decided to eat and wait for her to awaken. I ate my share of the food then laid my head down waiting for Late to wake up.

As I was laying down I heard footsteps come from outside. I looked to the entrance of the den and saw my brother McCabe there. He had a look of shame on his face, which he should. "Hello Humphrey." He said. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I know I can probably never make up for what I did to you, but the least I could do for you is apologize. I am your brother and I should of backed you up, not send you away and for that I am truly sorry. I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." he said, with tears coming down his face. I got up and walked over to him. He sat there with a scared look on his face, fearing that I would do something to him.

I sat in front of him. I stared into his eyes. I learned many things from being a lone wolf and reading wolfs emotions, personalities, and life's through their eyes was one of them. How well that will come later. In his eyes I saw sorrow and need for forgiveness. I could tell that he hated seeing me leave and he wished nothing more for those two months to have me back with him.

"McCabe…" "y…yes?" He said. I then brought him into a hug. "I forgive you brother." I said to him. He hugged me tight not wanting to let me go still crying into my fur. After a minute he stopped and released his grip on me. "Thank you." He said. "Hey, I can't stay mad at my brother." I told him. We then said good bye and he left.

I turned around and went to go lie back down. But when I turned around I saw Kate smiling at me. "What?" I asked. "You're so sweet." She said. "Yah, I guess." I then went and lied next to her as she ate the food I caught for her.

After she got done eating she turned to me,"So what happened during those two months?" She asked me. I looked away,"I don't really want to talk about it." I told her. "Ok." She said nuzzling my side. "So when are they due." I asked. Placing a paw over her stomach. "Any day now." She said to me smiling. "I can't wait."

UNKOWN POV

We are close, I could feel it, and I could also start to smell the scents of other wolfs. Then I saw my seconded in command wolf run up to me,"Sir we are just a half mile away from the pack." he told me. "Good, get the wolfs ready for an attack. But after I want you to get some wolfs and scout the area." I told him. "Yes sir." He said as he took off. I smiled. We were going to take over all of Jasper at any means necessary.

GARTHS POV

I was walking around the border patrolling it with Hutch, doing normal alpha things. I was thinking about the return of Humphrey. That was a real surprise to everyone especially me. He use to be this scronny little wolf that would always have fun. But now he was bigger than me, and he seemed to always be serious and it looked like something was haunting him.

"Hey Garth," Hutch said which brought me out of my thoughts. "Yah?" I asked. "How do you feel about Humphrey returning?" He asked. "Well, I feel glad, and also guilty and a little bit jealous." I said. "I feel that way too, except jealous. Is it because how muscular he is." He asked. "Maybe." I said. He laughed. Then I heard something off to my right. It was the sound of a twig snapping. I looked over at hutch who nodded which told me he heard it too. We made our way over to where we heard it. We looked through some bushes and saw a group of four wolfs talking. "We just need to report back then we can attack." One of them said.

Hutch and I looked at each other and nodded. We jumped out of the bushes and quickly knocked out the wolfs. "That was easy." I said. "Yah, well lets get them to Winston's den." Hutch said. I nodded and we left.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I was lying in the den with Kate resting her head on my chest. I was looking out the entrance of the den, when Winston walked in. "Humphrey." He said. "Winston." I said back. He went to the back of his den and lied down.

Then all of a sudden Garth and Hutch bursted into the den both with two wolfs on their backs. "Who are these wolfs?" Winston asked. "Spy's, we found them while patrolling saying when they reported back they were going to attack." Garth explained. They then threw them on the ground. As they did that one of them woke up. He looked at me,"You." He said. "You." I said back.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked at the wolves in front of me. "Humphrey, you know them?" Kate asked. "Just him." I said pointing to the white wolf with black tipped tail, with red eyes. "Oh is this your precious mate Humphrey, mmm I could toatally do that." He said licking his Lips. Everyone in the den growled at him. He laughed. "I need those two wolfs out of here, I need to speak to this wolf." I said glaring at him. Garth and hutch nodded and took the other three wolfs out of the den.

When I knew they were out of sight and out of hearing distance I went up to the wolf. I then brought him into a hug which he returned to me. After the hug we released,"It's good to see you my friend." I said to him. "Same to you." He said back. I turned around to see everyone in the den look at us wide eyed. I laughed. "Humphrey what are you doing with that wolf?" Kate asked. "First his name is David, and he's a friend." I told them. That made there jaws drop. "What?" I they all said. "How." "Well first before you think I'm a traitor I'm not he is a spy on the pack that is wanting to attack us. He wanted to stop them from the inside." I told them. They nodded. "Why was he being so rude to me then?" Kate asked growling. "Simply just in character Kate. I would never do that to any wolf." David said. She nodded.

"So how are the others?" I asked. "There fine." David said. "There's others?" Winston questioned. "Yep, two others who go by the name Andy and Smitty." I said. "Oh, well how did you all meet?" Winston asked. "Well it was about a month and a half ago…

FLASHBACK/ HUMPHREY'S POV

I was walking around my new home. Just about a mile away from my den that I had found. I didn't know why I was walking just felt like doing it. I had been around this area many times before in order to get to know the place well. I was walking down a path looking around at my surroundings. I never got tired of the beautiful sights.

i was about to turn around and return to my home when all of a sudden I was ambushed by seven wolfs. "Well now, what's an omega like you doing out here all by himself?" One of them asked. I got down in a fighting stance, it had only been half a month since I was kicked out of the pack and started to train myself and building muscles, but I had still gained quite a bit if muscles. "What do you want from me?" I asked. "We just needed to get you out of our pack so if you'll be on your way, wait I forgot we need to teach you a lesson for trespassing." he said starting to circle me with his group of wolfs. "Leave me be, and no one gets hurt." I said trying to act tough, even though they would be able to easily kick my ass.

"Oh we've got a tough one, ha pathetic." the wolf said as they all started to laugh. I gulped knowing I was going to get seriously get hurt. "Get him." The wolf said. That's when the attack started. They all attacked me at once tearing at my body. I screamed in pain hopeing that someone would here me. after a minute of them beating me to an inch of my life. Then their leader stopped them. He came up to me and put my throat into his mouth. "I thought you said you were going to let me live?" I asked. "Well, I lied." He said. I could feel him put more pressure on my throat. I thought this was the end of my life. But I thought wrong. Just as he was about to snap my neck a white blur zoomed past me and takled my attacker. Then two more blurs appeared. I couldn't see them, they attacked with such speed. Soon the leader ordered a retreat.

The three figures them came up to me. I really couldn't see them because my vision was blurry. "Is he going to be ok?" I heard one of them ask. "I don't know, but we better get him out of here." I heard another one say. That's when I blacked out.

I started to wake in a daze. I was disey and couldn't see straight. I waited for a while until my vision finally came back. I looked around to find that I was in my den. How I got there was not in my knowlage. I started to get up until I felt a surge of pain go through me. I collapsed on the ground yelping in pain.

"Now that wasn't very smart was it?" I heard someone behind me ask. I turned around to see three wolfs lying down starring at me. I started to cower in fear. "Now don't be afraid, we are friends we saved your life." A white wolf said. At hearing that I stopped cowering. "Thank you." I said. "No problem, it was really easy dealing with those wolfs." He said. "That's what she said." A brown wolf said laughing. I saw the two other wolfs roll their eyes. "You'll have to ignore him. He is such an inmature idiot." The white wolf said. I laughed a little,"He reminds me of my brother." I said. When I said that I instantly got sad, but also angry. They saw this,"Are you ok?" The white wolf asked. "Yah I'm fine."

"Ok, so what is your name?" The brown wolf asked. "It's Humphrey." I said. "Nice to meet you Humphrey, I am David, this is Andy and that is Smitty." He said. "It's nice to meet you all." I told them.

"Ok, something is bothering you what is it." David asked. "I don't know…" I said. "Come on, maybe it will make you feel better." Andy said. I thought about it. I then sighed. "Fine" I said I then started to tell them everything that happened to me on that dreadful night. As I finished I had tears in my eyes. The others looked at me with sympathy. "I'm very sorry to hear that my friend." David said. "It's not your fault, just that's what fate had in store for me." I told them. They shrugged.

I then yawned. "Man, how long was I out?" I asked. "Four days." David ansewerd. "Really that long?" They nodded. "Can I ask you guys something?" I said. "Well you can ask us two, this one over here doesnt talk. And it is such a pain trying to figure out what he's trying to say. Usually I translate it to something rather interesting." Andy said with a smile. Smitty growled. "Whoa big boy, only jokeing." Andy said. "Ok, back to what I was saying, why did you guys help me?" I asked. They sighed. "You see, those wolfs you saw we kind of know them indirectly. They took over our pack. They killed our parents right in front of our faces when we were pups. We were lucky enough to escape. The others who didn't escape were put into slavery. Smitty wasn't even able to talk when his parents were killed, and I think that's one of the reasons why he doesnt talk. And ever since they took over our pack we vowed that we would return for revenge over our lost loved ones. And when we saw the wolf that killed our family's attacking you, we knew we had to help." David said with tears in his eyes. I looked over at Smitty and I could see that he was looking out in to the distance in deep thought, I could tell he was suffering.

"I'm deeply sorry." I said. They nodded. "Well since we see you can't defened yourself, we will help you." David said. I was caught off guard when he said this. "What?" I asked. "Well, you need help and we are here to help." David said. "Help me with what?" "First with fighting, then stealth and speed, then how to read wolfs by their actions and other things." He said. I didn't know what to say. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." David said.

Then over the next half month they taught me what they said they would. Smitty taught me how to fight with power and speed. He also taught me all the pressure points so if I didn't want to kill anyone I could just injure them. Then Andy taught me stealth. And finally David taught me the other things.

When they knew I was ready they had to go. They said that they needed to get into the pack that they wanted to free so that they could gain their trust and take them out from the inside. Luckily they wouldn't remember them.

END OF FLASHBACK

"The last time I saw them was about a month ago when they left. And I haven't seen any of them until now." I said. Everyone in the den had a look of interest on their faces. "That's quite a story." Winston said. "Yep." I said. "Anyway, David how have you been in your 'job'." I asked. "I'm acully seconded in command." He said. "That is good very good, so when did you intended to attack them?" "I was going to when I got back, but I was taken before I could get back." He said glaring at Garth and Hutch who laughed nervously. "Anyway, it is good to see you, but I must get back." David said getting up. "That is probably a good idea." I said. Winston also agreed to let him go.

POV DAVID

I ran out of there den and went straight to were my 'allies' were being held. I acully really despised them but I had to put up with it if I wanted this to work. I quickly took out the guards with pressure points to knock them out. I then got the wolfs out and we ran like hell out of there.

We ran to our base camp. I told the wolfs with me that if anyone asks why we are late tell them we went out hunting some animals but didn't catch anything so we didn't get into trouble. They all agreed.

We got back in a little bit and were greeted by other wolfs, me by Smitty and Andy. Before I could say anything to them I was called over by our leader wolf Alex. I said I would talk to my friends later then made my way up to Alex. "Yes Sir?" I asked. "What took you so long?" He asked. "Just stopped to do some hunting. we got pretty hungry." I told him. He nodded. "So are we ready to attack?" He asked. "Yes we are." I said to him. He smiled,"Good, you are dismissed." He said to me. I then left to go to my friends.

I made it to them. "Hey guys, you'll never guess who I ran into." I said. They looked at me with faces saying that they wanted me to tell them. "I ran into our old pal Humphrey." I said. "That's cool, how's he holding up?" Andy asked. I smiled. "His name was cleared, he got back with his mate, and best of all his mate is pregnent and is due any day." I told them. They looked at me with shocked expressions. "Really, that's great for him!" Andy said smiling. "Yep." I said and Smitty nodded.

"So are we going to attack him tonight?" Andy asked. "Yah, this is our only chance, or else we'll be attacking Humphrey's pack." I said. "We will finally be able to free the wolfs of this pack after a year in a half." I said as the two nodded.

Then we heard a howl to call the pack. That was weird he wouldn't call the pack until tomorrow. This was not good. I went to were Alex was and sat next to him. He silenced the pack. "Wolfs of this pack, I know we were going to attack tomorrow but I have decided that we would do it tonight." He said. Crap this was not good. But the other wolfs of the pack cheered. He then got his wolfs together and we started to head to the central pack.

We were about half way there. I was walking with Andy and Smitty. We were worried that many innocent wolfs would get hurt. But we could not let that happen. We were not going to let that happen. I looked at them and we nodded. We then ran to the front. We ran in front of all the wolves. "What are you doing?" Alex asked angrily. "We are not going to let this happen. These innocent wolves do not deserve to be harmed." "who do you think you are David, I thought you were going to stick by my side?" he said. "The only reason I joined this pack is because this is not your pack, it's ours. And if you don't remember us just remember a year and a half ago when you killed those wolfs in front of their pups. Well guess what we are those pups and we are back for revenge." I said as Andy let out a howl to warn Humphrey. Then all three of us ran at top speed in different directions so they couldn't get us.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I was in the main den, about to fall asleep by Kate. My eyes were about to close, but shot open when I heard the unmistakable howl of Andy. That was a warning howl. "What was that?" I heard Winston ask. "That was a warning howl of one of my friends, Winston you need to gather all the alphas. We are at war."


	8. Chapter 8

We ran out of the head alphas den with Winston immediately howled signaling all the alphas in the area. Soon the alphas showed up all talking to each other, wondering as to why they were there. "Quiet down. Winston yelled. Everyone fell silent. "I really have no idea what is going on, so I will let Humphrey explain. He stepped down and I went to where he was. I looked down at all of the alphas. Among them I saw McCabe, Hutch, Can-do, Garth and some others that I really didn't know.

"Now many of you may of heard a howl that you didn't recognize a while a go. Well that howl belonged to a friend that I met while I was banished. It was a worming howl. In other words we are being invaded." I told them. They started to kind of panic. Winston then stepped up again. "Calm down all of you. At least we now know so we can get prepared for what is to come. I want some Alphas to go tell the omegas to get the other omegas and the pups to a safe place." He said as some wolfs left to go do as they were told. "The rest of you set up a perimeter at the southern border of the pack were they are attacking us from." they all nodded.

Just then we heard running, and it was comeing straight for us. All of the alphas got into a fighting stance ready for anything to happen, willing to do anything to protect their pack. The footsteps got closer and closer. Then out of the forest came three wolfs. "Hold back the attack!" I yelled. Before any of the alphas could attack. "They are friends." I said. I walked down the slope and over to my friends. "Central pack alphas these wolfs are here to help." I said. I then faced the three,"It's good to see you guys again." I said. "You too, Humphrey." Andy said.

"So this is the central pack." Andy said looking over the wolfs and the scenery. "Not to shabby, but I think your alphas could use a little work." Andy said. Smitty and David nodded. That's when the alphas got angry looks on there faces. And Garth came up to him. "I could take you easily, you scrony wolf." He said. "Ooo, this ones got a temper." Andy said with a smile. "Both of you stop, we have a war to fight, remember. We don't want to start dying before the battle even begins, do we?" I yelled. "No." they said. "We'll finish this later." Garth said to Andy. "Can't wait." Andy said back.

"ok, anyway we should get moving like Winston said. lets go." I told them. We left to were we needed to be. On are way we saw many omegas carrieing pups to safety. That made me think of Kate, hoping that she would be ok all alone. She was due any day now. I couldn't let this pack get taken over. I wouldn't let my pup get raised in that kind of world. I was a wolf on a mission.

We soon made it to a clearing at the southern boarder. We looked around. It was a deadly silence. No one and nothing made a noise. Then from the forest I could see glowing eyes coming closer to us. I was in the front of everyone. Next to me stood Garth, Hutch, McCabe, Andy, David, and Smitty. All of the wolfs came into sight. There was easily 40 of them. We were evenly matched in numbers. Then the leader wolf of that pack spoke up,"Look who we have here, three traitors and the pathetic excuse for wolfs the central pack. And you." He said pointing to me,"you look familiar." "I should sense you nearly killed me nearly two months ago." I growled at him. "Awe, yes the week omega wolf." he said. "No so week anymore." I said to him. He smiled,"we'll see about that."

thats when he signaled for his wolves to attack. Our pack also started to charge at the advancing enemy. We came closer and closer and closer until we finally connected with each other. Blood was spilled immidietly. I slit someone's throat, then doged an attack from a wolf. When I doged him I leapt at him bitting him in the throat and snapping his neck. Left and right wolfs were dropping like flies. One of their wolfs would die then right after one of ours would. The battle was fierce.

I soon was confronted by three wolfs. I started to back up. I backed up right into McCabe. I looked at him and he looked at me. We nodded. We both ran at my attackers killing all of them without mercy. "Good job." I told him. "Same to you, now lets get back into the battle." I nodded my head as we returned to the battlefield. As I was defending myself, I saw a couple enemy wolfs start to sneak off towards the main area. I killed an attacker wolf then took off after the wolfs.

I ran as fast as I could after them, but they were faster. We got to the main pack area. I saw them going into the head alpha den. Now I could see who was leading them, it was Alex. He was going to try and kill Winston and anyone who stood in his way. But Kate was in there and knowing her she would try and protect her father even in her condition. But I was not going to let that happen. I ran as fast as I could to the den. I ran straight into the den. Alex and his wolfs were cornering Winston, Eve, and Kate at the back of the den.

"Alex, leave them be." I growled at him. He turned to me and smiled,"Ah, if it isn't the weak omega. This will be fun." He said as he motioned his men to surround me. "We'll take care of you first then of those wolfs." He said. I looked over at Kate and her parents, they all looked at me frightened, thinking that I was going to die. But I have learned many things from being a lone wolf. I gave them a reassuring smile telling them u would be fine. They started to circle me just like they did months before. I smiled, that's exactly what I wanted them to do.

The first wolf charged at me, I smiled. I jumped over him. He didn't expect that. He ran right into another wolf knocking both of them on the ground. "Come on, is that the best you could do?" I mockingly said. They growled out of annoyance. More came at me, this time two. But that was not a problem. I stepped out of the way of my first attacker, then grabbed the other by the scruff and threw him into the side of the cave, knocking him out on impact. "Told you I wasn't weak anymore." I told Alex. I could see his eyes full of rage. "Come and get me." I said. Alex ran at me full speed. He was incredibly fast, but not fast enough. I doged his attack, then quickly turned around. I lunged at him. He turned around only to be met with my claws to his face. That made him stumble back. That's when he had enough. He rammed me really hard, i heard cracking, probably my ribs breaking, then ran out of the den with any wolfs that didn't get knocked out. I got up and looked at him and he looked at me. "I will be back for your head." He said as he ran off.

I sighed. I then turned to Kate and smiled. But that's when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked at my side and my eyes grew with fear. I saw one of my ribs sticking out of my side. I was losing blood fast. I started to feal dissey. I was losing my vision. I then fell on the ground. Right before I blacked out I heard Kate scream,"Humphrey." Then nothing.

I woke up fealing really hurt. 'What happened?' I asked myself. I lifted my head up and looked around. I recognized this place, it was the healers den. I had been head many times as a pup from hurting myself by doing my ideas of games. I smiled at the memory's. I then felt something warm on my side. I looked down and saw Kate snuggled next to me. I smiled again. But I then felt pain at my side. I looked at my side and saw it all bandaged up.

I then remembered what happened. I had a rib sticking out of my body after being rammed by Alex. I looked out the den and saw it was really bright outside. I again looked at Kate. I nudged her,"Kate, Kate wake up." I told her. She started to move around. "Five more minutes." "Come on Kate, I want to see this beautiful eyes of yours." I said. She then shot up and looked at me. "Humphrey!" She said as she brought me into a hug. "Whoa, why so much hugging?" I asked chuckling. "I thought I lost you, everyone thought you weren't going to make it." She said crying into my fur. "Hey, hey it's alright I'm fine now and that's all that matters." I said. "How long was I out?" I asked. "four days." She told me.

That got me nervous,"Did I miss it?" I asked. She looked at me with a confused look. "Oh, no you didn't, you're lucky too." She said. I sighed in relive. "I wouldn't want to miss that for anything in the world." I said.

Thats when I heard footsteps coming into the den. "Kate, it's been four days, I think it's…" I heard Winston say but stopped when he saw me awake. "Humphrey, your alive!" He said. "Yep, and glad to be." I said. "How do you feel?" He asked. Well I do have a pain in my side, but other than that I feel fine."I said. "Good, well you must be hungry, I'll go get you some meat." He said. "Thank you sir." He nodded. He then left the den to go get meat for us.

After he left another wolf came in. He was the pack healer, Earl. I've known him since a pup, since I was in here a lot. "Awe, Humphrey your awake. Your lucky you made it through this one." I smiled,"aren't I always." He laughed,"Indeed you are Humphrey, indeed you are."

Thats when I heard Kate groan in pain. "Kate, are you alright?" I asked. "I think it's happening now." "Now!?" "Yes now!" She yelled. "Ok, Kate just calm down, big breaths." I said. That's when Earl came over. "Ok, now I'm not going to lie, this will hurt a lot." he said. "Now just remember to breath." He said. She nodded.

Winston then walked in. "I got the…what's going on?" "She's gone into labor." Earl said. "I guess I'll just wait outside." Winston said. "Ok, now back to what's in hand." Earl said.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"just one last big push Kate." Earl said. Kate screemed and the last pup was born. I took the last pup and licked it clean. There were four of them, Two boys and two girls. The oldest boy looked exactly like Humphrey. The oldest girl was grey with a white underbelly. The seconded youngest, girl looked exactly like her mother. The youngest which was a boy was tan, with a grey tipped tail, a grey muzzle, he was a special one. "They're beautiful." Kate said. "They get that from you." I told her. "Well, I'll leave you guys be." Earl said as he left the den. "What should we name them?" She asked. I thought for a seconed,"Lets name the oldest Dakota." I said. She agreed. "Ok then the oldest girl will be Kattie." Kate said. "The youngest girl will be Hannah." I said. "Lets decide together on our special looking one." Kate said. "Ok, how about, Blaze?" I asked. "That sounds perfect." Kate said.

Just as we got done naming them Winston, Eve, and Lily came in. "Hi guys." I said. They came up to us. "They look beautiful." Eve said. "Thank you." Kate and I said. "What are their names." Winston asked. "the oldest one here is named Dakota, Then the seconded oldest is named Katie, then her name is Hannah, and our youngest one is named Blaze." I said. "Whoa, Blaze looks really cool." Lily said. "Yep, he's our special one." Kate said. "Well, we'll leave you two so you can rest." Winston said. We said good bye. Then Kate and I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

TWO WEEKS LATER

I awoke in my den after a peaceful day. My pups are now two weeks old and Kate and I couldn't be happier. We had a family together, and even with past events I still loved her. I loved my whole family, my pups were beautiful and so was my mate. I also loved my brother McCabe. My parents, yes and no. Yes because they are family and no because I still felt betrayed by them. They haven't even come to apologies, which meant one of two things, either they didn't care for me or they felt to ashamed of them selfs to talk to me. I hope it is the seconded reason.

The battle that we had about two weeks ago went in our favor. We had minimal casualties. The other pack had underestimated us and lost a lot of their wolfs. Luckily I hadn't lost anyone I knew. But it is still sad to lose a fellow wolf. Even my blackened heart still had feelings towards other wolfs, especially my family.

Luckily my three friends hadn't even been touched by the enemy. They were very skilled in their fighting and did most of the damage to the enemy pack. After they fought them off out of our territory, they chased them all the way back to their pack. There, they got the slaves to rise and attack the pack, driving them away for good. They restored their pack, and they are the co-leaders of the pack. They gave the leadership back to the former leader.

The day is nice. It is peaceful, and a cool wind is blowing into our den. I saw Kate and the pups shiver. It didn't bother me though. I got used to the coldness. I enjoyed it being cold. As I was looking out of the den, I felt something press itself against me. I looked down and saw Blaze snuggling up into me. I smiled at this. I couldn't wait to see their eyes. They would be opening them any day now. It could be today, or it could be tomorrow. Only time would tell.

I laid there for about ten minutes until I heard Kate start to wake up. "Good morning beautiful." I said to her as I nuzzled her. "Good morning handsome." she said back. I then looked down at the pups,"You know, I can't wait to see their their innocents and joyful curiosity of the world in their eyes." I said smiling down on them. "I know, they should be opening their eyes any day, they could even open when they wake up, yah never know." Kate said. I nodded in agreement with her.

"Well, I'm going to go get some food for us. I'll be back in a bit, k." I said. "Good bye love, hurry back." She called out to me. "I will." I then headed off towards the hunting grounds. On my way I saw three familiar faces walk out of the forest. "David, Andy, Smitty. What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised that they are here and not in their own territory. "We came to talk to Winston." David said. "Well he should be in his den right now. Why did you guys need to talk to him?" I asked them. "We're supposed to tell him that we drove most of that pack away but there are still some of those wolfs out there and Alex escaped." Andy explained to me. "Well that's good to know because he said he'll be back for me so I need to be on my guard." I said. "Yah." Andy and David said nervously.

I looked at them confused,"What's going on." I asked. "We all know you probably won't like this but we think you need to be put under 24/7 protection for yours and your family's protection." David said. I looked at them shocked. I didn't need protection I could take care of myself and my family. "No way, that is not happening." I said getting angry. "Now Humphrey calm down, we just thinks its for the best, and we will leg you chose who you want to protect you so it's at least someone you know." David said. "I still don't like the idea, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get my family some breakfast." I said walking away from them a little mad. But as I thought about it, it might be for the best. I meen Alex wants me dead and he will do anything to get to me, especially my family.

Ad I thought more about it I felt bad about getting mad at my friends. All they were doing was trying to protect me. Soon I made it to the feeding ground. I hunted and caught me descent size caribou. I brought it back to my den where Kate was waiting. She was feeding the pups when I got back and didn't notice me. When I got into our den and dropped the caribou she looked up at me and smiled. "Hello Humphrey, what took yah so long?" She asked. "Just talked with some friends then had to stalk this, it kept getting away from me. But eventually I got it." I told her as I went and lied down beside her and we started to eat.

When we were half way done eating I heared footsteps coming into our den. I looked up to see Winston, David, Andy, and Smitty coming in. "hello Humphrey." Winston said. "Hello sir." I said. "Hi dad." Kate said. "I think you know why we are here Humphrey." Winston said. I nodded,"Now before you say anything I just wanted to apologise to you guys for getting mad at you. You were just trying to do what's best for me and I let pride get the best of me." I said to them with my head down. "It's no big deal Humphrey, you were just trying to show that you can protect your family without any help, so all is forgiven." David told me.

"Ok, what's going on, what are you guys talking about?" Kate asked. "Right," Winston started,"Since we drove that pack away, but the leader Alex is still alive, they will want revenge especially on Humphrey since he defeated him. So he will do anything to get his revenge, that means getting you, Kate, and your kids to use as leverage. So we are putting you two on protection until Alex is caught. And you will be able to chose anyone for your body guards." Winston explained to Kate. Kate took it very well. It seemed like she didn't care, as long as she was with the pups and I.

"I'm now totally fine with it, on one condition." I said. "And what would that be?" Winston asked. "If it is David, Andy, and Smitty who are our bodyguards." I said. They all looked at each other, than me,"Thats fine with me." Winston said. "Well, I'm going to go and walk around then head back to my den." Winston said. "K, goodbye." Kate and I said.

"Thank you guys for agreeing to watch over my family and I." I said. "No problem man, we'll always be here for you man." Andy said. That's when we heard the pups start to whimper. We all looked over to them and saw that they were opening their eyes for the first time. Dakotas eyes are the saw as his mothers, Katie's and Hannahs are the same as mine. But Blazes are amazing, they're a mix of both Kate's and I's eye color blending perfectly together.

"Whoa their eyes are beautiful." Kate said. I agreed with her. After they opened their eyes the pups all smiled and started to run around yipping with joy. But Blaze, he went straight over to Smitty. He looked up at him and tilted his head to the side. Blaze then smiled and went over to Smitty and nuzzled him. I saw Smitty tense up probably from not used to people touching him. But he soon relaxed. Blaze lied down next to Smitty yawned and fell asleep. Smitty looked down at him and smiled. That amazed me and I could tell that it amazed Andy and David to. I guess none of us have seen him smile before.

After awhile all the other pups settled down and came and lied next to us. They nuzzled up next to us and fell asleep. "Well if you need us we'll be in front of your den, goodnight." David said. "Goodnight." We said back. Both Andy and David went to the front of our den but Smitty was still in here. The reason was because Blaze was still lying next to him. I smiled,"looks like Blaze has taken a liking into someone." I said to Smitty. He smiled. "Well your welcome to stay in here for tonight because of him, and we don't want him to wake up." Kate said. He nodded and lied down. Kate and I soon followed him to sleep.

A/N: FINALLY GOT SOMETHING UP. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE BEEN BUISY. I'VE BEEN STUDYING FOR FIALS. PACKING UP MY HOUSE BECAUSE IM MOVING. AND I JUST GOT BACK TO MY HOUSE AFTER MY BROTHERS MARRIAGE WHICH WAS FAR AWAY FROM WHERE I LIVE. BUT ANYWAY I GOT THIS CHAPTER UP, AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been six weeks since the pups opened up their eyes. Man and has that time passed by quickly. I never thought that time could pass by this fast. It seemed like it was just yesterday that they were born and before you know it they will be moving out of the den and finding their own mates. Some will even go to Alpha school.

Speaking of Alphas, Dakota would make the perfect one. He is very protective over his other siblings. When they play games he is usually the leader and comes up with the rules and stuff. He is a very good leader. He is assertive, and man does he love competition. I can tell he will grow up to be a great alpha and leader.

Katie is our fun loving pup. She will most likely become the omega of the family. All she does is play and has even come up with some of her own jokes that are pretty good. She is just so energetic as all of them are.

Hannah is also one of my pups that is likely to become an alpha. She is like Dakotas second hand wolf. When he does something she is their with him. She is always seconded in the games they play while Dakota is first. I can already see a sibling rivalry brewing up in the mist of their relationship.

Blaze, now Blaze is a complicated pup. Not complicated as in a trouble maker but as in odd. He loves the competition with his brother and sisters he is always a close second in their games. But he is also a jokester and loves to do the stuff an omega would do. He is like a complete half half mix between Kate and I. It will be interesting to see what rank he becomes.

Plus he likes to hang around Smitty. Whenever he sees Smitty he will stop, or finish whatever he's doing and go sit by him. Then he will talk to him about random stuff making the silent emotionless wolf smile. But as everyone finds out, Smitty doesn't talk. The pups have asked us why he doesn't talk, but we just told them we don't know, which is the honest truth.

We also found out that Lilly is pregnant. It was cool to find that out and the pups were excited to hear that they were going to get cousins. Garth and Lilly were very happy about it too, I mean who wouldn't be happy to become a parent.

Today marks the second month since the pups birth which meant that they got to get out of the den for the first time. I got up from sleeping and looked down at my pups. Kate was sleeping right next to them. They all looked so cute when they were asleep. I went over to Kate and nudged her,"Come on Kate get up." I said to her. She groaned then looked at me with a smile. "Good morning." She said. "Mornin." "Today's the day honey." I told her looking at the pups. "Yes it is." "Well I guess we should wake them up." I said. She nodded. We then proceeded to wake them up. They all yawned and looked at us.

"Why are we up so early?" Katie groaned. "Because today's a special day." I told them. They tilted their heads in confusion. I smiled,"You were all born two months ago which means that you get to go outside." They all smiled widely. This made me chuckle. "Now remember when you go outside you need to stay really close to your mom and I or by Uncle Andy, Uncle David, and Uncle Smitty. Understand." I said to them sternly. "Yes dad." They all said at the same time. "Good, now lets go." They all cheered as we left the den.

When we went out the pups all looked around in awe their mouths dropped. Then they started to laugh and started to play. Kate and I smiled as we saw them play around. We were soon met with David, Andy, and Smitty. "Has it been two months already?" David asked. I nodded. "Wow, time does fly." He said. "Sure does." Andy agreed.

"Hey guys." I heard someone say from the side of me. I looked over to find my brother McCabe walking over. I smiled,"Hey McCabe what brings you here?" "Just passin by, and by the looks of it today is two months since the birth of the pups." "Yep."

"Uncle McCabe." I heard Dakota scream in joy as I saw him run over to him. Dakota seemed to take an interest into McCabe like Blaze did with Smitty. "How's it goin bud?" McCabe asked as Dakota went up to him. "Good, it's our first day out of the den." "I can see that, now go back and play with your brother and sisters." "Ok." He said as he ran back to play.

"Such good pups." McCabe said. "So McCabe, have you seen mom and dad lately?" I asked. "Yah, they're depressed and mad at them selfs for being apart of kicking you out. They're to ashamed of coming to talk to you." That kind of made me feel bad. Ever since I got back to the pack I had become softer. I had lost all of my hatred for the pack. Everyone has made amines with me except for my parents. "McCabe can you go get them and bring them here, please?" I asked him. "Yah sure. I'll be right back." and with that he left to go get my parents.

"I think we should leave for this." Kate said as she led the others away and went over to the pups. Soon after I saw three wolfs approaching me, McCabe my mom and my dad. My mom and dad had their heads down in shame of what they put me through. The came and walked up to me and stopped five feet in front of me. "Hello mom and dad." I said. They looked up at me,"hello son." They said as they put their heads back down. "Mom dad look at me." I said to them. They slowly looked up to me. Their faces were that of sorrow and guilt. I sighed,"Mom dad, even if what happened to me was partially your fault, I will always love you. You raised me and you put up with me. I forgive you and I will always love you." I told them. They grew smiles and started to cry and ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "We love you too. And we are so sorry."

After a few minutes they let go and wiped their faces from the tears. "Now, I think their are some of your grandchildren that would want to meet their grandparents." I told them. "That sounds great." Jake said. We started to make our way towards where I saw the pups and everyone else take off. But I soon heard the scream of someone, and that scream came from my pup Katie.

I started to run as fast as I could to where I heard her scream leaving a trail of dust. I ran super fast and soon I saw Katie running towards me. I stopped and she hugged me obviously terrified. "What happened?" I asked. All she did was point in the direction she came from. Soon Kate and everyone else was there wondering what happened. I handed Katie to Kate,"Here, I'm going to see who's over there." I said as I made my way to where Katie came from on full alert just incase I was attacked.

I walked about 100 feet when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I froze and looked over at it. I then slowly made my way over to the bush. I peaked behind it and was shocked at the sight. I saw a beaten bloodie wolf that looked like he was dead. But I was wrong because he looked up at me and said,"Help me." Then passed out. I quickly put him on my back and made my way over to Earls, the healers, den. I passed the others in my way and all they did was look at me wide eyed as I passed them.

Soon I made it to Earls den and I ran in. "Earl." I said. "Yes?" I heard him ask. "We have a situation." he turned around and became wide eyed. "Quick put him down, I have to start imidiatly. Now you must leave." He said as I put the mystery wolf down. I then left the den. As I was walking back to my den I was met with everyone. "What happened, who was that?" Kate asked. "I don't know, I just found him like that and he passes out before I could ask for his name."

"Well it's been a long day, we should head back to the dens it's getting late." I said. They all agreed. We all said our good byes and went our seperate ways. While Kate, our pups, Andy, David, Smitty and I left for my den. When we got to our den the three stayed out. We got in,"How was your first day out of the den?" I asked. "Other than that wolf, it was great!" Katie said. "Yah, all the new smells and scenery was awesome." Dakota said while yawning. The others all agreed. We then all lied down and said goodnight as we all fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke up the next day early. I woke up early because I wanted to go and see that wolf that I rescued yesterday. I wanted to find out more about him. I knew that he wasn't from around here. His look told me that, but also he had a weird accent. I needed answers, and the only way I would get them would be to talk to him.

I got up silently so I didn't wake up my family. I silently walked out of the den. When I got out of my den I was stopped by David. "Hey Humphrey. Where are you off to so early in the morning?" He asked. "I was just going to the healers den to check up on that wolf." I said. "Ok, that's fine. But just take Andy in case anything happens." "Ok, and if my family asks where I went just tell them I went to check up on the wolf." "can do." He said as I went over to Andy.

"Hey, Andy." called to him. He turned to me. "Yah Humphrey, what do you need?" "I'm going to check up on that wolf and David said I should take you just in case something happens." I told him. "Ok, lets go." He said.

We then made our way to the healers den. We didn't talk at all while we were on our way there. But I was fine with it. I sometimes enjoyed silence. It brought peace to me.

We soon made it to the den. I told Andy that he could just stay outside. I went into the den to find Earl wrapping a young pups leg up with what I guessed his mother to be with him. "There you go. Now just stay off of it for awhile." Earl told the pup. "Ok, thank you." The pup said. The mother also thanked Earl and they left.

I walked up to Earl. He had a smile on his face. "Why so happy?" I asked him. "I just love to help wolfs. Old or young, with minor or sever problems. It just makes me feel good." He explained to me. I nodded.

"Well anyway, I came here to see that wolf that I brought to you last night." I told him. "That's what I thought you were here for." He said. "But he is stil out. He will be fine but I don't know when he will wake up." Just then we heard grunting coming from the back den. "Well I guess that time is now." Earl said.

We walked over to the wolf. He was a really dark gray wolf, almost black. He lifted up his head and looked around. When he saw us he backed up to the wall and started to cower in fear. ''Man he must have been through a lot.' I thought to myself.

"It's ok, we are not here to hurt you. We are here to help." Earl told him. That made the wolf relax a little. Earl always had a way of calming wolfs down. It was just the way he talked to people. "Now, what is your name?" Earl asked. He looked at us, he looked like he was debating with himself if he should tell us or not. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He flattened his ears on his head and put his head on the ground not looking at us. I was confused by this, why didn't he want to talk to us, and why was he sad.

I walked up next to him and sat by him. "Hey, you can talk to us. We won't hurt you." I ensured him. He looked up at me and I gave him one of my famouse smiles. He smiled too. "My name is Nikolai." He said. But he had a really weird accent. "What kind of accent is that?" I asked. "It sounds cool!" I said. His ears perked up and he looked at me. "Really, you think my accent is cool?" I nodded. "Wow. That's new. Usually everyone makes fun of me for the way I talk, ever sence I came to North America." He said. "Where are you from originally?" I asked. "It is a far away place called Russia." he told me. "That is why my voice sounds so different. Because I have a Russian accent."

"That's pretty cool. But can I ask you why you were so beaten up yesterday?" I asked him. "Yah, that. Well for a long time I was a slave in this pack. They treated me and the others horribly. There were only three wolves that acully treated me well when I was there but they are gone. Then we had a riot to get those wolfs out. But unfortunately I was taken during the fight and again put into slavery. One day I was just beaten to near death and they just threw me into a river. That's when I washed up onto land and you found me." He explained to me. "Wow, that really sucks. I am truly sorry for you." I told him. He smiled,"Thank you. This is the most kindness anyone has shown to me in forever."

"I know you may not want to talk about it, but do you know who the leader of the pack you were I enslavdefd in was?" I asked him. "Ha, how could I forget. He beat me many times. His name is Alex." he said. "I knew it." I said. He looked at me. "You know him?" He asked. "Know him, fought him, and kicked his ass." I laughed. He became wide eyed. "Are you Humphrey?" "Yah. How did you know?" I asked. "Because I was in his pack so I heard stuff. And lets just say you were kind if a hero to me and the other slaves. Showing us that Alex is not invincible. Thats why I was beaten up, because I stood up to Alex." He told me. "Well that was very brave of you."

"Ok, that voice can only come from one person." I heard Andy say coming into the den. I looked over at Andy and he had a giant smile in his face. "Nikolai, it is good to see you!" Andy said. "Andy. I thought you dead." Nikolai said in shock. "Now where did you hear that?" "Alex said he killed you, David, and Smitty because you guys are traitors to his pack." "Well, we're all alive, and I think I hear them coming right now." he said turning to the opening of the cave.

I heard talking from outside. I heard David and my family having a conversation while walking in the cave. "Hey Humphrey you still in here?" David asked. "Yah I'm here, and apperantly there is also someone else you know here." I said as he came in with Smitty and my family. They looked over to Nikolai and David and Smitty put smiles on their faces. Wow Smitty has been smiling way more often. I guess Blaze has gotten to him, making him happier.

"Nikolai!" David said coming up to him. "Hello comrades!" I saw Kate and our pups look at him strangely. "It's good to see you guys again." Nikolai said. "It's good to see you too man. wow I never thought I would see you again." David said. "Well I'm here, and away from that maniac Alex." Nikolai said as I saw him shudder from mentioning his name.

"Daddy, who is this?" I heard Katie ask. "This is the wolf I saved yesterday. His name is Nikolai." I told then. "Hello pups." He said. "Why do you talk so funny?" Blaze asked. "Oh that, it's just an accent. you see I'm not from around here. Where I'm from they talk like this." He explained to the pups. "Ohhhh, ok." The pups said in unison.

"Mom I'm hungry." I heard Blaze complain. I laughed. They all looked cute when they complained. "Oh, ok come on let's go get some caribou." She said. "Really, we can have meat?" Dakota asked. "Yep, your old enough now." She said. "I'll get the food. It will let us have more so we don't have to wait for everyone else." I told them. Kate agreed. "I'll go with you." David said. "ok, well we're off. Goodby Nikolai." I said. Everyone else said goodby and we left the den. "Race you to the den." I heard Dakota say as he took off. "Hey no fair." Blaze and Hannah yelled out as they took off after him. But Katie just stayed behind. She didn't really care for competion.

"Well I better catch up with them before they get into trouble." Kate said smiling. "K, I'll see you at the den." I said. Then we touched noses and went in different directions.

David and I went to go to the hunting ground. We were half way there when I decided to start a conversation. "So how long have you known Nikolai?" I asked. "Well I've known him for a long time. We first net as pups before our pack was taken over. I was walking one day and just found him, just lieing down crying. I went and got an adult and we took him in. Since then we were friends. It hurt when we had to run away and he was left behind but at least we know he's ok." he said. I nodded.

"have you found anyone you like?" I asked him. He put his head down. "No not yet." He said. "Hey don't worry about it. You'll find someone. I mean I was an omega and I got an alpha. If I can do that then I know you can get someone too." he smiled. "Thank you." He said. "No problem."

Soon we got to the hunting grounds. I spotted a decent size caribou about fifty yards away from us. I showed it to David and we started to sneak up on it. We were down to where our stomaches were almost touching the ground, us sneaking up on the old caribou. We got closer and closer. Soon David broke off from where I was and went around to the other side of the caribou. We signaled each other that we were ready. Thats when David jumped out of the tall grass and scared it. It started to run towards me. It was about ten feet away from me when I jumped out of the grass with my mouth wide open. I latched my jaws around its neck and started to bite down really hard. It tryed to buck me off for about ten secondes before it fell to the ground dead.

David came up to me and told me good job. I thanked him. We then grabbed it and left to my den.

We soon made it there to find everyone just playing around having a good time. "Lunch time." I call out to them. The pups stopped what they were doing and ran up to the caribou. "Dig in." I told them. The pups started to eat their food. They seemed to really enjoy it. "Mmmm!" They all said.

After a little they stopped eating. "I'm so full." Blaze said. The other pups also said they were full. "So how was it?" I asked them. "It was deliciouse!" Dakota said. "Best thing I've ever had!" Katie said.

"Now I'm not hungry, but now I'm bored." Blaze said. "Never happy are you brother." Dakota teased. Blaze smiled,"Nope."

"I have a game. But your mom will have to agree." I said. "What is it?" The pups asked excitingly. "I like to call it 'Log Sledding." I said looking over to Kate for permission. "sure, lets go." She said with a smile. The pups all cheered.

We walked out of the den and made our way to a hill. I didn't want this hill to be to big since the pups are only starting to learn and it can be dangerous. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. Soon we made it to a decent size hill. On my way up I found a perfect sled that we could use.

"Ok, this is what you do. I will steer and what ever way I tell you to you will lean in that direction. Ok." I said. "Got it." They said in unison. "Good, now get on." I said. They did as they were told. I got in the front and Kate got in the back. All this time I saw David, Andy, and Smitty looking at us like I was crazy. "Ok, on three push. Then just let gravity to the rest." I said. "1…2…3 GO!" I shouted as the log leaned forward and we started to go down the hill picking up speed more and more. I could hear the pups shouting. From terror and from having fun. It was always scary the first time.

We continued down the hill with me shouting out directions to them. I was having fun and I knew the others were also. Soon We made it the bottom of the hill. The pups got out and they seemed to be disorientated. "So was that fun?" I asked. "Yes!" They all shouted. "Good, now who's up for another round?" They all grabbed the sled and started to carry it up the hill. I guess they really wanted to do this again.

HOURS LATER:

We log sledded the rest of the day just having fun. After awhile David and them aculy joined us and they seemed to enjoy it. We had races and just had a good day over all. But now the sun was setting and we had to go in. We all went back to the den tired. The pups were especial tired.

We got to the den, said goodnight to each other. And we all fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up early as usual. I didn't really want to wake up early but it was just natural to me now. Ever sense you know what happened. I tried to get more sleep but no matter how late I went to sleep I always woke up super early. Well I better get up anyway.

I got up silently, walked to the front of my den and stretched out my muscles. I was at the mouth of my den. I looked up into the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. I don't know what it was but I felt that something bad, like really bad was going to happen today. I just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Good morning Humphrey." I heard David say. I looked away from the sky and looked over at David. "Mornin David." I said. He tilted his head,"Hey, are you alright?" "Yah, it's just… I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen today." I said. "I bet it's nothing. But just in case I would be very cautious today." He told me. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I reassured him.

"So where are the others?" I asked. "Oh, they wanted to get you guys breakfast." "Really? Well that's really nice of them!" I said. "Yah, we thought since you would be busy with the pups that they would get you food." "Well remind me to thank them when they get back." "you can thank us now." I heard someone off to the left of me say. I turned to see Andy and Smitty coming back with some caribou. "Thanks you guys." I said. "No problem." Andy said. "I'll go wake up the kids, come and bring in the food." I told them as I returned into the den followed by The three and saw the others still asleep. I smiled, they all looked cute while they slept. I didn't want to wake them but I would have to do it sooner or later.

I went over to Kate. "Kate, wake up." I said. She groaned. "Come on you need to wake up." "Fine." She moaned. She got up and stretched. "Now it's time to wake them up." I said gesturing to the pups. "I'm already awake." I head Blaze say as he lifted up his head. "Ok, one down three to go." I said.

Each of us went to one of them and tried to wake them up. But we all got the same result, them just groaning and turning away from us. "They're not wakeing up." Complained Blaze. I put a smile on my face,"Oh they will."

I then walked out of the den leaving Kate and Blaze confused. I soon returned with a wooden bowl full of water. I saw Blaze put on an evil smile and Kate just smiled and rolled her eyes. "You think I should?" I asked. Blaze quickly nodded his head. "Go ahead, it's their fault that they won't wake up." Kate said. I smiled and started to slightly swing the bowl,"3… 2… 1." I said as I threw the water all over my pups. They all screamed and literally jumped five feat into the air. They landed on all four paws and looked around quickly.

Blaze and I where on the ground rolling on our backs laughing hysterically. They looked at us and put angry faces on. "That was not necessary." growled Katie. "Uncool." Barked Dakota. And Hannah just looked at us with a face of rage.

"Oh come on, that was hilarious." I heard Andy say from the opening of the den. "I agree, and I'm usually not one to laugh at practical jokes." David said chuckling. "Plus, I wouldn't have done that if you would have woken up." I told them. They rolled their eyes angrily. "Now stop being so ornery and come and eat." I said to them. Andy brought over a caribou and lied it down in the middle of the den. Kate, my pups, and I went to the caribou. We all thanked Andy and Smitty for getting the food. We all started to eat. We all ate until we were full. I cleared the scraps out of our den.

"So what now?" Asked Blaze. "Hmmm… aha I know, how about we get you guys aquatinted with some other pups?" That made them all smile widely. "Could we daddy could we?" They asked. "As long as it is alright with your mother." I said looking over at Kate. All the pups ran up to her. "Please?" They all said giving her the puppy dog look. "Oh how can I resist that look. Sure go make some friends." She told them. "But I need one of your Uncles to go with you." I told them. "Why so they have to come. Not that I'm complaining but why do they have to go everywhere we go?" Dakota asked. I looked over at Kate. I mouthed out,'should we tell them?' She looked unsure. But she shook her head. "We'll tell you when your older." "Fine." They complained.

Then David took the pups to go find some friends. I was great ful that he would do that for our pups. They have done so much for me, Kate, and this pack. "Soooo… what do you want to do now?" I asked Kate. "I would want to do something." She said seductivly. "Whoa whoa whoa, we are still here." Andy said. She sighed. "How about a walk then?" She asked. "That sounds great." I said. "But you two will stay as far away from us as possible. Got it?" She asked hostly. "Yeah, yeah, got it." Andy said nodding his head along with Smitty. She smiled,"good." I laughed. "What's so funny?" Kate asked. "Your turning into your mother." I said. "What is that supose to mean?" She questioned. "Nothing, nothing." I said in an innocent tone of voice. "Whatever, come on let's go on our walk." She said as she walked out of the den with me following her.

We walked around the pack with Andy and Smitty way behind us. We talked about random things. None of the topics were of real importance, just all random. That was until she asked me something. "Humphrey, I didn't want to ask you this before, but can I ask you how you got that scar on your side?" She questioned me. I looked at it, a long scar running down my side with my fur around it burnt where that fiery branch fell on me. It was very noticeable and was supprised this was the first wolf to ask me about it. "Yah that. On my seconded day of my lone-wolf experience I was caught in a storm and while in the storm lighting hit a branch causing it to catch fire and then it fell down on me. Luckily I was soaked so I didn't catch fire, but unluckily it still burned me and gave me this scar." I told her.

I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. I stopped and stopped her. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. "It's all my fault. All my fault that you were sent away, my fault that you got that scar, my fault for all those bad things that happened to you." She cried to me. "Hey, you can't blame yourself for that. You couldn't of known any of that would happen." I told her. "But it did." She cried. "Well stuff happens. And I think it happens for a reason. Yes a lot of bad things happened to me." I stopped there for a seconded, remembering something that I hadn't told any one yet, something that still haunts me. I snapped out of that thinking and got back on topic. "But a lot of good things also happened." I told her. "Like what?" She asked. "For starters I did meet David, Andy, and Smitty, and you know how much the pups love them. If I didn't meet them then I would have been trained by them, they wouldn't have known me and that could have been bad for the pack. We could all be dead from Alex right now." I told her. She smiled a little,"I guess your right." She said. I smiled too.

"Now lets get back, the pups should be getting back." I said. She agreed. We were about a half a mile away from our den so we would get there in about ten, twenty minutes if we walked, which of coarse we would. I wanted to savor this moment.

We had made it about half way to our den. That's when I heard multiple screams and wolves growling and snarling. I recognized some of the screams as Kate's and my pups. We looked at each other with worried looks. We then sprinted off to where we heard the screams. We were both in a full sprint.

We came crashing through some bushes to see David fighting off three wolves and saw the pups a few feet away from them cowering in fear. I told Kate to get the pups. I ran over to the fight to help David. "Hey David, how you holdin?" I asked while fighting. "I was doing ok, but I think with you here it will be overkill." He told me smiling. I laughed at this. We continued to fight fo a little but until they finally called a retreat. "Well that was easy." I said. "Yah no kidding." David said agreeing with me.

I then remembered the pups and ran over to them. When I got over there I saw them all shaking with fear. I then looked over to Blaze and saw that he had been injured. He had a giant gash going down his side. "Is everyone alright. What happened to Blaze?" I asked. That's when David came up to me. "We where ambushed. I tried to get them away from the pups but before I got to one of them he got to the pups. Dakota was infront of all of them growling at him. That's when the wolf took a swipe at him. But just before he hit him Blaze pushed Dakota out of the way and took a hit, getting that gash on his side." He explained to me. As he was explaining that to me we had been running to get Blaze to the Earls den. Which we got there in no time.

We got him into the den, and by that time he passed out from blood loss. "Do you know who those wolfs were?" I asked David. "Who's wolves do you think they were. I recognize them as some of Alex's wolves." I growled at this. "Should of known." I said. "Humphrey I'm sorry about this. They were my responsibility and I let you down." He said putting his head down. "It's ok, you did the best you could." I said putting a paw on his shoulder. "Now I'm going to go to my pups." I said. He nodded.

I walked over to my pups and saw that they were still shaken up. "Hey guys." I said. After I said that they just ran up to me brought me into a hug and started to cry. I accepted the hug. "Shh shh, it's going to be alright. "They hurt Blaze. He saved my life." Dakota cried. "Who were those mean mean wolves?" Katie asked. I sighed and looked over at Kate. She nodded. "I'll tell you when your brother wakes up. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**Theres that chapter. Left you with a bit of a cliff hanger. This story is almost over, maybe about five more chapters max. But I'm not good at guessing so if its more than five I'm sorry. I don't know why I would be sorry just some people get offended by people being wrong. And if your wondering why it takes me so long to update my story it is because I am currently also writting two other story's 'Humphrey and his life' and 'Misery to a good life' which you should also read. But that is why I update chapters slowly. I do this pattern where I do one story then the next then the next then I start over. **

**Anyway comment on this telling me if its good or bad. Rather you say it's good but not everyone has the same opinion. **

**Peace Out **


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a couple of days since Blaze had passed out from his brave action he did to protect his brother. It may have only been a little swipe, but he was little and he wasn't big enough to withstand something like that yet. I am very proud of him for doing something like that to protect his brother, it was very brave.

As for his siblings they were scared out of there minds. They still kind of are. They won't go anywhere without Me or Kate. I don't really blame them, I would be the same way if I was them. I just hope that this doesn't affect the rest if their life's. That would ruin there life's.

Dakota blames himself for what happened to Blaze. I keep telling him it's not his fault, but he says that he's the oldest so he's the one that should of protected Blaze. He keeps beating himself up about it, and he has gone into a mini state of depresion. I just hope when Blaze wakes up and shows that he's ok that will make Dakota feel better.

I was currently in the healers den waiting for Blaze to wake up. I had stayed in here for the full two days. I didn't want him to wake up in an unfamiliar place and then start to freak out. Kate had the pups with her back at the den. The pups wanted to stay and wait for Blaze to wake up but I knew it would take awhile and they would get boared and complain. So I just had Kate take them.

Along with me is David. He's outside the den right now keeping a look out. Andy and Smitty are with Kate and the pups. I am now very glad that I chose them to protect my family. If I hadn't then my pups may be dead, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. I'm just glad I have friends like them.

I was lieing in the den next to Blaze, him pressing his body against mine, just looking at him. He had a giant leafe tied to his waist from his gash he got on his side. He was peaceful in his sleep. He didn't sture in his sleep not did he wine. He looked perfectly fine. He also had a smile while he was sleeping. It was like he was proud of himself in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming about, but I may never know.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps come into the den. I turned to see who was coming in and saw that it was Earl. "Still asleep?" He asked. I sighed,"yah." "Don't worry, he'll wake up sooner or later." he told me smiling. "Yah, you're right. It's just that, Im worried about him. A parent thing ya know." I said. "Yah, a parent thing." He said. We stopped talking to each other when a wolf pup and his mom came in. Earl went over to them to do his job, help with people's injuries.

I looked back down at Blaze, him still in his deep sleep. But yet again I heard more footsteps come in the den. I looked over and saw McCabe come in. "Hows my little nephew doing?" He asked smiling. "Still out. I wouldn't of thought that he would be out this long. I thought maybe a couple of hours, a day at most. But not two." I said. "Yah, I guess he just lost more blood than we thought." He said. "Yah, I guess."

we continued to talk for a little while until we came upon a certain subject. "So, McCabe have you found that wolf yet?" He got confused. "What wolf?" He asked. "You know, a she-wolf?" I asked. I saw him blush under that dark black fur of his. I was about to say something, but I fealt Blaze start to wake up next to me. We looked down at him. I then looked back over at McCabe. "We're not done talking about this." I told him smiling. He roolled his eyes.

We looked down at Blaze and saw him open his eyes. He looked around for awhile before leaning his head back and looking at me. He smiled when he looked at me. I chuckled at his actions. "Hi daddy." He said. "Hello Blaze." I said as I hugged him. He hugged me back. I turned my head to McCabe,"Can you go get my family?" I asked. He nodded then left.

I relesed Blaze from the hug. He yawned then asked,"How long was I asleep?" "For two days." I told him. He looked up at me with a shocked face. "Really, wow. Does that mean since I slept for two days that I don't have to go to sleep tonight?" He asked me with a smile. I laughed at his question. "Still my funny little pup." I said rubbing his head. He also laughed.

Soon everyone in my family came running into the den. Kate and the pups ran over to Blaze and they all brought him into a hug. "Guys... to tight… can't breath." Blaze said in between breaths. They let him go and apologized. "No problem. Just a little less tight next time." He said with a laugh. They laughed too. "Still funny even after what happened little bro." Katie said chuckling. "Yah." He said putting on his signature smile.

I looked and saw Dakota kind of hanging in the back with his head down. He was still down about letting that happen to Blaze. I frowned. But then I got an idea. I bent down next to Blaze and whispered into his ear,"Hey, your brother thinks what happens to you is his fault. Why don't you go over there and cheer him up." I told him. He looked at me and smiled. He trotted over to Dakota and started to talk to him.

BLAZE'S POV

Dad told me that Dakota felt sad because he blamed himself for what happened to me. But it wasn't his fault. Im the one who jumped in front of him so he didn't get hurt. I just didn't want to see him hurt. He had no control over my actions. So dad wants me to cheer him up, which I am happy to do.

I walked over to him with a smile in my face. As I walked up to him, he had his head down. I made it over to him and sat in front of him. "Hey Kota." I said calling him the nickname I gave him. He smiled at his nickname. "Hi Blaze. How are you feeling?" He asked. "Well, I've defiantly felt better." I told him chuckling. He also chuckled a little, but he still looked sad. "Hey, Kota. Dad told me that you feel sad because you blame yourself for what happened." I said to him. "Because it was my fault." He said looking down again. "It's not your fault." I told him. "Yes it is. I am your older brother. I am suppose to look out for you, Katie, and Hannah. I shouldn't of let you get hurt." He said on the verge of tears. I lifted his head up and looked straight into his eyes. "Dakota, it was not your fault. I'm the one who jumped in front of that wolf. I did that in my own free will. You didn't do anything to make me jump in front of him. I didn't want to see you hurt. That's why I did it. You can't blame yourself. Now pull yourself together wolf." I told him hitting him on the side of the head, but not to hard. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked. I smiled,"Because I felt like it." He smiled and laughed a little.

"Now do you know it was not you fault?" I asked him. He nodded his head,"Yah. And I'm not just saying that because I don't want you to hit me again." He joked. I laughed. "No promises." I told him. That made him laugh harder.

I then turned to see everyone there looking at us with smiles on their faces. That kind of made me uneasy and nervous. I just walked over to mom and sat down next to her.

As I sat down I heard Hannah ask,"Hey daddy, now since Blaze is awake can you tell us about those wolfs?" I looked over at dad wondering what Hannah was talking about.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I was just smiling at Blaze for being a good brother and cheering up Dakota. I thought it was funny when he hit Dakota. He's such a good pup. I then watched as Blaze walked over to Kate, obviously nervous from everyone looking at him. That's when I heard Hannah ask,"Hey daddy, now since Blaze is awake can you tell us about those wolfs?" I turned to her and sighed. "I guess I can tell you now."

"A couple of months ago, before you pups were born, I was sent away for being blamed for something I didn't do. While away I ran into the leader of those wolfs that attacked us. They beat me to near death and almost did kill me, but luckily your Uncles were there to save me." I said gesturing over to David, Andy, and Smitty.

"After that they trained me to protect myself on my own. After they trained me they left to go take care of those bad wolfs. But not in a good way. A month and a half after that I accidentally made my way back to the pack territory. I was then brought to see your mom, who I found out was pregnant with you guys. Then two days later Those bad wolves attacked the pack. Luckily we drove them out, and I almost killed the leader. So the leader kind of has a grudge against me, he will do anything to hurt me. That includes hurting you pups, or your mom. That is why we must always stay near your uncles, and that is why we were attacked." I told them.

They looked at me wide eyed. "That's horrible." Katie said. "Yah, those wolves are truly evil." Blaze said. I sighed,"Yes they are. But unfortunately we can't do anything about it."

"Humphrey?" David said. "Yah." "You know I taught you to read wolves, which means I can too. And I can tell there is something you are not telling us." He said. I indeed was not telling them everything. "Is that true?" Kate asked me. I sighed,"Yes." "Well what aren't you telling us?" Andy asked. "It's something that haunts me to today. You know when you don't know something and it just kills you from the inside?" I asked them. They nodded. "Well, lets just say…" I paused and took a deep breath. "…I was technically a father before I knew Kate was pregnant."

* * *

**Whoa, bet you didn't see that coming. Wonder what will happen next. Well you will have to read the next chapter when it's up. **

**Peace Out**


	14. Chapter 14

"What do you mean that you were already a father." Kate shouted at me with anger, confusion, and sadness in her voice. Andy and David were asking me questions a mile a minute. The pups were looking scared and confused from everyone yelling and me saying I am already a father. "Is their another wolf Humphrey, did you leave someone and your pup for me?" Kate yelled at me. "No, it's nothing like that." I told her. "Then what is it. How have you already been a father?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I sighed. "Tell me Humphrey." She screamed. "Fine, it was a week after David and them left me..."

FLASHBACK:

It had been a week since I had been trained to survive on my own since I was sent away. I wouldn't say I was happy but happier that I could survive on my own and that I knew at least some people cared for me, at least that's what I thought at the time. I didn't know what was happening at that point in time back in Jasper, and honestly did not care. I had, had all of my feelings for everyone torn out of me at that point in time. But of coarse that all changed in the future. But anyway I was about to have my life changed by one little thing.

It was a nice day out, the sun was in the middle of the sky meaning it was about noon. There was a nice breeze cooling me off from the warm autumn day. The rays of the suns heat beating down on my fur making me really hot. I started to pant from the heat of the day. I had been working hard for the past couple if weeks, so I thought that I deserved a little time off from surviving and acutely start living a little. So why not do something fun while also cooling off. So I decided to go to a near by lake.

I walked on the path I became really familiar with. It's a path I had been down so many times. This place was truly turning into my new home. I had become really familiar with the area, the location of the spot was perfect. It was beautiful, breathtaking you could say. Especially the lake, and especially the lake at night. It was just a really good spot to live in, unless your on you're own and you have no one to share the experience. But I didn't care, I was alone and I was happy. Or so I thought, but the mind likes to play tricks on you like pretending that you're happy when truly you are miserable.

I kept following the path for about ten minutes until I came upon the lake. It wasn't to big of a lake but it was decent. I hadn't swam in it ever yet, I had been to busy training to survive on my own. It would be good for me to relax for a little bit. I walked to the edge of the lake. I let the little waves of water flow over my paws. I closed my eyes and breathed in catching the smell of the water. I exhaled and opened my eyes. I was just about to jump straight in until something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked over to my left and what I saw made me almost gasp. I saw the shore of the lake stained a crimson red. And by the smell of it, it was blood. I also saw figures surrounded by the blood.

I started heading towards the figures in the water, expecting the worst. I didn't know what drew me over there, probably just curiosity. I soon made it to the figures and what I saw was exactly what I had expected. Beaten, bruised, bloody, shredded wolves. The sight of them was disgusting. I barley recognized them as wolves, that's how disfigured they were. I felt bad for them and their cruel fate. I thought about if I should give them a proper burial. It would be the right thing to do. So I decided that's exactly what I would do. I picked up one of the beaten and bloody wolves and brought him out of the water. I then went back for the girl. When I returned what I saw almost made me cry I don't know how I missed it. But in between the she-wolf and where the other wolf used to be was a little pup. It was a boy and by the looks of it, he was about two months old. He wasn't as beaten as his parents so from my guess was that the parents protected the pup as much as they could, suffering major wounds in doing so. I would have to burry this little pup too. I went to pick him up too, but before I did I saw his ear twitch. I shot my head back in surprise, he was alive! I picked him up and did the first thing that came to my mind, I started to sprint to my den. There I would help him.

Soon I got there with the pup. It took me about five minutes since I was in a full sprint. I lied him down in my den. This poor pup must have gone through an awful lot. He probably witnessed the death of his parents, I pitied him. Speaking of his parents I thought back to them and remembered that I had to burry them. I made sure that the pup would be ok, which he was, then I left back to the body's of those wolves. I jogged at a steady pace over to where I left them. I soon made it to their body's. the stench of death contaminated the air. I started to dig graves for the unknown wolves.

Finally after about an hour I finished both graves. I was tired, sweaty, and dirty. I walked over to the male wolf and picked him up. I then brought him to his grave and put him into the hole. I then went and got the she-wolf and buried her too. After putting the dirt back in the hole, I said a couple of words to show my respects for the dead. After I finished I started on my way back to my den. I walked in deep thought, thinking of who would do such a thing to a family. Especially with a pup that young. It was sickening to even think about it.

After a while of walking and being in deep thought I made it back to my den. I looked to the middle of my den and saw the pup. He was covered in blood and bruised up. Bit nothing I couldn't take care of. I picked up the pup by his scruff and went to the little stream right by my den. I put him into the stream and started to wash off all of the blood. As I washed the blood of I could see that his fur was mostly black with a white tipped tail. I scrubbed the pup clean then returned with him to my den. I lied him down then went over to my food storage and got a caribou leg out for me. I brought it back out to my main part of the den and started to eat. As I ate I kept looking at the pup. He seemed to have something bothering in his sleep, probably having bad dreams about his parents. It was so sad.

After I was about half-way done with eating my food, I saw the pup start to wake up. He brought his head up, him not facing me. "Mom, dad, I had the scariest nightmare. We were walking and ambushed by these horrible wolves who killed you and almost me, then they through us into a lake to be left for dead. It was terrible." He said in a sad scared voice. 'oh this is going to be really hard to break it to him.' I thought to myself. "Mom, Dad?" He asked. "I'm sorry little pup, but that was not a dream." I said sympathizing for him. He turned my way and looked at me. He backed away in fear. "Who are you, where are my parents?" He asked scared out of his mind. "I'm a friend, and I'm sorry to tell you but your parents, they're dead." I told him. By this time he was crying his eyes out. "What, no it's not possible. They can't be dead." He said. "I'm so so sorry, but it is true." I told him. He was crying really hard now, curled up in a little ball.

I got up and walked over to the pup. "Hey, shh, it'll be alright little pup." I said to him in my comforting voice. "No it's not." He said sobbing. "My parents are dead. They were the only ones who cared for me." he cried out. "I'll care for you." I said. He looked back at me. "Re-really?" He asked. I smiled,"Of coarse, I wouldn't just leave you." I told him. He put on a little smile,"Thank you." He said. "No problem, now what's your name?" "It's Max." He said. "Max, that's a cool name." I said. "Really, you think so?" He asked. I nodded my head. He smiled,"Thank you." Max said.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" I asked. lax looked down at the ground. "All I know is that we were ambushed and my parents were killed." He told me. "Do you know who their leader was?" "Yah, I believe his name was Alex." He told me. When I heard that name I tensed up with anger and let out a slight growl. "Do you know him?" He asked. I sighed,"Unfortunately yes. He nearly killed me awhile back." I told him. "Oh, that's bad." He said. "Yah, but luckily I had some wolfs, who are now my friends, there to save me." "That's good." He said. "Yah it is, anyway are you hungry?" I questioned him. And right after I said that his stomach growled. "Yah." He said. I smiled and went back into my food storage and got some more meat, just in a smaller portion. I brought it to him and he started to eat it right away. "Hungry, are we?" I laughed. He nodded his head still eating.

He ate for a little while longer until there was nothing left but bones. He then looked at me. "What is your name?" He asked me. "My name is Humphrey." I told him. "That's a good name too." He said to me. I chuckled a little. "Thank you." I said. "Now I think we should get some sleep." I said and we both went to bed.

TIME SKIP 4 WEEKS

It had been four weeks since I had found and taken in Max. In that time we had grown on each other. He was like my son and he thought of me as his father. I loved him dearly he was like family. Nothing could of broke our family bond, we took care of each other and I would have had nothing happen to him, or so I thought.

We were walking down a path, a path I hadn't taken since finding Max. I didn't want to take it, but Max wanted to see the graves of his parents. And I would not deny him of that. We walked in complete silence to the sight, it would be about a ten minute walk. I looked over at Max and he seemed to be a little sad. I couldn't blame him, if I was going to see the grave of my parents I would have been sad too.

After awhile we finally made it to the grave sight. And what I saw there caught my attention. It wasn't just dirt around where I buried them. It was covered in flowers, colorful beautiful flowers. The sight was breathtaking. I again looked over to Max and now saw him lightly crying. I went over to him and gave him a comforting hug. "It's ok, they're in a better place." I told him. He said nothing, just stayed silent while looking at the graves. But he soon returned the hug. After a little bit i spoke up,"Ok, I think we should go now. It's starting to get late." I told him. He nodded and we left.

We again were walking in silence except we were heading to the den. I looked over at Max. "Max…" I said. He looked over to me. "I just want you to know that even though you aren't blood related I still see you as my son. And that I love you." I told him. That made him smile,"I feel the same way. I love you too…dad." He said to me. That made me smile widely. We walked more, but about half way to the den about ten wolves jumped out of nowhere pinning both Max and I down. And guess who was leading them, Alex. "Ahh, look who it is. The one who was saved, and oh you survived did you little one. I guess I'll have to take care of that." He said with an evil smile. I looked over at Max to see him shaking and cowering in fear. "Alex, leave him alone he's only a pup." I pleaded to him. He looked at Max then back to me and smiled. "Fine, I won't kill him. But it's likely you won't see him again. Take him back to the pack and put him in slavery." He said. Max was then grabbed by a wolf and taken away. I was screaming trying to get free. Max was also screaming for me to help him both of us had tears in our eyes. "I'll be off now. You two finish what I started." he said. The two nodded and looked down at me smiling evilly. "This will be fun." One of them said. "And it's a shame. He will never see that pup again. At least not alive." the other laughed. And that just set me off. I through both of my attackers off of me into trees knocking both of them out. I then went into a full spint trying to catch the scent of anyone that I could use to get Max back.

I ran around for hours trying to find any sight or smell of anything to find him, but I couldn't find anything. I went back to my den crying my eyes out. I lied down and just wanted to lie there forever. When I was sent out of the pack my heart died a little. But after they took Max, I just lost all feeling for everything.

END OF FLASHBACK

"And still up to this day I don't know if he is alive or not. I really hope he is, but I just don't know." I finished with tears running down my face. I was looking at the ground not really paying any attention to the others reactions. As I sat there I was soon brought into a hug, followed by four more. These were from Kate and my pups. "I'm sorry Humphrey, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have known better." she said. "It's ok." I told her.

We stayed there hugging each other for a little until we let go. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened." Kate said. "Yah, it really sucks." I said starting to tear up again. I looked over to see David, Andy, and Smitty smiling at me. "What are you three smiling about?" I asked. "Oh, it's just you know we kind of took the pack that Alex used to control back over. And one of the first wolfs we freed from enslavemeant was a wolf pup named Max." David said. I looked at them wide eyed. "Really?" I asked. "Really!" David and Andy both said in unison. I smiled and really widely. "Where is he?" I asked. "He's back at our pack. The last I saw of him was when he was walking the direction back to where you used to live. Man if I knew he was your adopted son I would of brought him straight to you." David said. "Well, can you maybe see if he's there right now. And if he is can you bring him here. But don't tell him why, just say its a supprise." I told David. He smiled and nodded,"I'll be back in about two to three hours." He said as he took off.

I was filled with joy. I was about to see the pup I had saved and loved after what seemed like forever. I could hardly wait and I was barley containing my exitmeant. But for now I would have to wait.


	15. Chapter 15

MAX'S POV

It had been only a couple of weeks since I was taken. I was taken by that evil wolf Alex who had killed my mother and father, and who had seperated me from my new father. I could still remember that day like it was yesterday. I had cried so hard when I had been taken from him. I couldn't even see because my tears blurried my vision. Whe I was taken I had been put to work as a slave. What we did was do anything and everything we were told to do. And if we didn't we would be beaten. I had even saw a young wolf pup like me get killed because he was to weak to work. Those were terrible times.

Luckily I had only been in there a few weeks before helped arrived. Wolves that came from that pack came to take it back over. There were only three of them, but together they could beat any enemy. They were our salvation, our freedom. They freed the pack by makeing the evil wolves retreat, but with a cost to me. The evil wolfs took one of my best friends I made there while being a slave. His name was Nikolai. It was sad to see him go. I myself was hiding in a hollowed out log scared for my life. I hid until foot steps came over to where I was. I froze with fear, but luckily it was one of the good wolves. He told me that he had freed us. I was happy in more ways than one. First, because I wouldn't be treated like crap and fear that everyday may be the day I die, and second because I would finally be with my father agin. I had walked out of that log and looked up to see three wolves standing above me. I would never forget them. I thought of them as my heros.

After they had checked I was ok I quickly went to my old den. Which when I got there found no one. Since then I had been living there on my own thinking that those evil wolves killed my seconds father on that dreadful night.

Right now I was just lying on the cold stone ground just thinking about stuff. I was really bored. Without Humphrey life was boring. He always found a way to cheer me up and entertain me. That was just one of the cool things he could do. He was also very protective over me, and he was strong and clever. But for as long as I knew him he always seemed to be troubled by something. It was probably something about his past that happened to him. He once told me that before a lone wolf he was in a pack not far from here. He said it was beutiful and a nice place. But he never told me anything of his personal life or why he became a lone wolf. Much to my disappointmeant.

I kept thinking of the good times I had with him. All the fun we had, all the laughs we shared. I released a tear at the memory's. for they were nothing but memory's and I knew I would never get them back. I would never have fun again. I was a broken wolf, a lost wolf without him. I started to realese more tears. That is until I heard footsteps coming into the den. I imidiatly shot up and took a defensive stance. But who I saw shocked me. Right in front of me was one of the same wolves who saved me. He had a smile plastered on his face. "Hello Max. Remember me?" He asked me. I nodded my head not being able to talk out of disbelieve. "Good. Now I need you to follow me, there's someone who wants to see you." he told me while starting to walk away. I was hesitant at first, but then I thought what could possibly go bad? So I started to follow him.

I caught up to him and started walking by his side. I looked over at him to see him still have a smile on his face. What was he so happy about. "Where are we going?" I asked. That just made him smile more. "All in good time pup. We will arrive in about an hour an a half, unless we run. But I don't know if you would want to." He said. I looked over at him thinking if we should run. But whatever the reason he came out to find me was it was probably important. So the faster we got there the sooner I would know what he wanted to show me. "Sure, lets run!" I said starting to run. I heard him chuckle as he started to run too. It wasn't that hard for him to catch up since he was much older, and much more fit than me. But I didn't care, it felt good to run. I got to let loose a lot of the energy I had stored in me.

We ran for about thirty minutes before I started to get tired. I haven't run that much in a while and I was way out of shape. I started panting getting tired. I looked over at the wolf I remember as David to see him perfectly fine. He was in great shape, but me not so much. I started running out of breath and I guess David saw that because he told me we could walk from here and we would get there in about ten minutes. I nodded my head and slowed down my running until it I was just walking. I was out of breath and panting like crazy. I looked over at David to see him have an amused smile on his face. He was amused at my physical condition. I started to control my breathing until it got back to normal. "You ok?" He asked in a teasing tone of voice. "Yah." I said blushing from my embarrassment. He chuckled at my reaction.

We continued to walk for awhile. All this time we were in silence, not speaking to eachother. I wasn't speaking because I was really nervous about all of this, and I guess he just didn't feel like talking. While we were on this little run and walk I was thinking, thinking about who would want to see me. I didn't have any family left they were all dead. And my only family was taken by that evil wolf Alex. And no one could escape him. And if you somehow managed to slip away he would hunt you down and kill you. It had happened on many occasions while I was a slave in his former pack. But back on topic, who would want me and why.

Soon after a little more walking we came to a ledge. Beyond this ledge I saw a beautiful sight. I saw an amazing valley stretching for about a mile, I saw a waterfall of in the distance. I saw plant life of many varieties spread across it. Then I saw movement out if the cornor of my eye. I looked over and saw a wolf. Then I started to see more and more wolfs. I looked over to my far left and saw dens. This was a pack. But why bring me to a pack?

I still followed him though as we went down a path that led to the packs main area where most of the wolves were at. I looked over at David to see him still with that smile on his face. Why was he so happy. What was here that I needed to see. There were so many questions I needed answered, but I knew they would sooner or later. I am just not the patient type. He led me down the incline and through the pack. As we walked through the pack there were a lot of wolves that stopped what they were doing and started to stare at me, probably wondering why I was here. With everyone staring I got nervous, so I just looked ahead and tried to ignore any other wolf that wasn't David.

We walked for a little longer until we came in front of a den. He stoped me and told me to stay right there. I did what he instructed and he went inside the den.

HUMPHREY'S POV

I was lieing in my den with Kate and the pups lying around me trying to comfort me. It was a tragic thing that happened to me, but now that I know that he is ok I am more at peace. But I won't be fully at peace until I saw him and knew that he couldn't be harmed. No one had talked since David left, they just felt like they shouldn't talk. I didn't mind it though. Some peace and quiet was relaxing.

Just then David walked in with a huge smile on his face. I got up and looked at him wanting to know if he was out there. I pointed outside the den to make sure. He just nodded his head. I began to smile. I started to walk to the mouth of the den, but right when I got there I looked back at Kate and my pups. I then motioned them to come over so they could meet him. "You go out. We'll be out there in a seconded." Kate told me. I smiled. I then walked out of the den and looked to my right and saw nothing. I then looked to my left and saw a compleatly black wolf pup with a white tipped tail Who had tears in his eyes. But these were not tears of sadness, no they were tears of joy. "D dad?" He asked. I smiled. "Yes Max, it's me." I said also having tears of joy in my eyes. "Dad!" He screamed running over to me and embracing me in a tight hug. We hugged each other not ever wanting to leave on fear that we would be seperated again.

"I missed you so much." Max said chocking on his sobs. "I know, I know. But you're here now and that's the only thing that matters. You are safe and I am so glad to see that." I told him. We continued to embrace each other in a hug until we heard someone behind us clear there throat. I looked over to see Kate, my pups, my three friends, and McCabe looking at us with smiles. I felt Max pull away from the hug and start to hide behind me. I looked back at him. "What are you doing?" I asked. "They're staring at me. It's scary." He said. I chuckled,"it's ok. They won't hurt you. They are friends and family." I told him. He poked his head out from behind me and looked at everyone. Blaze waved at him making me smile.

"Everyone, this is my son Max, Max this is David, Andy, Smitty, my brother McCabe, my mate Kate, and my pups Dakota, Katie, Hannah, and Blaze." I said pointing to everyone of them. "Wait, if she's your mate that makes her my new…" "…mom, yes." I said finishing his sentence. "And they are my…" "brothers and sisters, yep." I said, finishing his sentence again. I looked down at him to see that he just had a blank look on his face. That face was quickly replaced with a smile as he ran over to Kate. "Mommy." He said hugging her. She giggled at his actions. He then realesed Kate and ran over to the pups. They started talking and they soon asked if they could play. I smiled and said yes. But that they had to take uncle Smitty. They all said that that was fine and they were off.

I walked back over to Kate with a smile on my face. I sat by her and she pushed her head onto my chest. "I'm happy for you." She said. "Thank you. I'm glad that he is here and ok. I'm also glad that the pups are getting along with him. I think he will fit right in." "Yah, but you know he still has to get permission to stay here. Not saying he won't be able to. It's just that's the rules." She told me. I nodded my head,"I understand. We'll have to do that tomorrow, but today lets just let then play." I said. She said that that was fine and we watched all of the pups play. They played until way at night. When we thought it was late enough we called them in. Luckily they were tired enough so they didn't give any protest.

We all went into the den and the pups plopped down on the ground and fell asleep imidiatly. They sure did play hard. Kate and I walked over and layed next to them. "Good night Kate. I love you." I said licking her head. She smiled,"love you too." She said returning the kiss. We then lied our heads down and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I love my family. My family is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Without my family I would be a dark hearted wolf full of rage who would want everyone to suffer for what they did to me. But luckily my family saved me. And I'm not just talking blood related, I'm talking everyone who helped me through my darkest times. David, Andy and Smitty saved me and helped me to survive on my own. When I got back it was knowing that I was going to be a father that made me forgive Kate and when my pups were born my hatred for everyone just vanished. Then there is Max, if I hadn't found Max I probably would have gone totally insane in those months. I loved them all and I'm pretty sure they lived me in a family loving way.

Back to Max, right now him, Kate, and I were on our Where are you to the head alphas den. We were going to Kate's parents to get permission for Max to stay in the pack. I doubted they would say no, but it was just the rules. We walked in silence with Max lying in my back from being tired. We did get up early in the morning so I didn't blame him from still being tired it was totally understandable. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kate looking at me with a smile on her face. "What?" I asked her playfully now looking at her. "Nothing, it's just it's cute how he lays on your back sleeping." She said. I smiled"I would always do this when it was just us two. He loves it." I told her while smiling.

Just then we heard a little yawn. We looked back at Max to see him just waking up. "Good morning sleepy head." I said to him. He smiled. "Good morning." "so are you excited to be joining a new pack?" I asked him. "Yep, new wolfs to meet and I also have a new family." he said. My smile grew larger. It was good to see that he was happy especially after all the stuff that had happened to him, at a young age too. It is a miracle he still smiles. Many wolves that have similar life's are usually the ones who turn into mad wolfs, and murderers. I'm just glad that Max was happy.

As we walked to the head alphas den we passed the healers den. When we did, Max's nose shot straight up into the air. "What is it Max?" I asked him. "I smell someone, someone I haven't seen in a while!" He said with a smile as he jumped off my back and ran into the healers den. "Max, were are you going?" I aske. But he didn't respond, just kept running into the den. I sighed and Kate and I ran after him.

I ran into the den and looked around. I looked over and saw Earl looking at something with a quizzical look. I followed his glare and saw what he was looking at. What I saw made me wide eyed. I saw Max and Nikolai hugging each other. I went over to them and cleared my throat gaining their attention. "Um, I'm guessing you two know each other?" I asked. Max nodded,"Yah, he was my only friend when I was a slave for Alex." He said. I nodded. "Well I'm sorry to break up the reunion but we need to get you into the pack Max." I told him. "Okay dad, bye Nikolai." He said waving back at him. "Good bye Max." He said waving back.

We went out of the den were Kate was waiting for us. "What was that all about?" She asked. "Apparently Max knows Nikolai, so when he got his scent he went to see if he was right. Which he was!" I explaind to Kate. She smiled,"We'll that's good!" She said. But then she looked at Max,"But you don't run off without our permission, alright." She said scolding Max. He put his head down and flattened his ears. "Yes mommy." He said. "Good, now lets get moving." She said while heading towards her parents den again.

Max I and started to follow her with Max behind me still looking sad. I guess he wasn't used to getting disaplined, because he never really disobeyed when HHe was with me. I slowed down a bit so he could catch up. "Hey, you alright?" I asked him. "Ya. , but why did mommy talk at me like that?" He asked. "Oh that's just what parents do to their pups when they misbehave. It's so they can keep their pups in line so the pups don't become delinquents." I told him. "Ohh, I thought she just didn't like me. I've never been talked to like that before." He said. I chuckled,"No she still loved you very much. She does that to all the pups. It's just the way of life." I told him. "Ok!" He said cheering up. I smiled,"Now lets catch up with your mother." I told him. He nodded and we jogged over and caught up with Kate just as we got to the entrance of the den.

We walked in and found Garth an Lilly in there talking with Eve and Winston. Winston saw us walk in and smiled. "Hello you two." He said. "Hello." We both said. That caught the attention of the other three. "Good, now you're all here. This will save us time." Lilly said. "What were you goning to tell us Lilly?" Eve asked. "Well, I'm pregnant!" She said enthusiasticly. I saw everyone in the den smile. "Congrats you two." I said. "Yah congralduatuions Lilly." Kate said going and giving her a hug. "Thank you guys!" She said.

"So why are you two here?" Winston asked us with curiosity. I smiled,"Right, well as you all know I was lone wolf for a while." They nodded there heads in shame. "Well, after David and those guys left me a couple days later I found someone. And that someone is right here." I said stepping out of the way showing Max to everyone. Everyone with the exception of Kate gasped. "You found him all alone in the woods?" Eve asked. "Well, not really." I said. They all looked at me confused. "I found him with his parents, but his parents had been killed by Alex and his wolves." I said. "I found him inbetween his parents floating in a lake." I said. I saw Lilly choke on a sob. "that's horrible." She said. "Yah, but luckily I was there to save him." I said patting Max on the head who upon hearing about his parents was crying lightly. "Wait, why are we just hearing about him now?" Winston asked. "Yah, well one day we were ambushed by Alex and some of his wolves once again. They took Max as a slave and tried to kill me." I told him. "And just yesterday I learned he was still alive and David went and got him and we were reunited."

"Well that's good. I'm glad to hear all played out well. But why did you bring him here?" Eve asked. "Well you know the rules. All knew wolves must be excepted in by the head alpha, being you." Kate explained to them. Winston and Eve smiled,"Well not anymore." Eve said. "What do you meen?" I asked them confused. "We are stepping down as head alphas. We had our run and are getting to old, so we are handing the spot over to the best canadites. You two!" Winston said. I looked at him wide eyed in shock, I saw Kate the same way. "I, I don't know what to say." "You can say yes." Winston told me. I smiled,"Of corse yes, thank you sir and ma'am!" I said to them. "Well now you are the sir, not me." Winston told me. "You will always be my superior." I told him. He smiled,"Thats why I like you."

For the next ten minutes everyone was congratulating each other. Everyone was congratulating Lilly and Garth for them to become soon to be parents. And Kate and I were being congratulated for becoming the new head alphas. I congratulated Max for becoming the newest member of the pack and we congratulated Winston and Eve for their retirement.

"Well should we announce this to the pack?" Winston asked. I smiled,"Sure, why not." I said. We all walked out of the den to the edge of the little cliff. I looked out and saw many wolves just minding their own business. I wonder how they would react to me becoming there new head alpha. It was a scary thought but as I heard a howl signaling for a pack meeting I knew I would get my ansewer soon.

One by one wolves started to appear at the bottom of us wondering what they were all being summoned. I was really on edge full of excitement and fear, I had so many emotions and thoughts going through my head. I was very anxious as well. This was a huge step in my life. Starting from the very bottom of being an omega to becoming the leader of a whole pack, I can tell you that has never happened before.

Soon all wolves from the united pack were here waiting to here what was to be said. Tony had also joined us not long ago knowing why we were all called here. Winston cleared his throat gaining all the attention of the fourty five wolves. "Now I know you are all wondering why I have called to here today. Well first I would like to say these past years as your leader have been the best I could ask for as you are a wonderful pack. I consider you all family. But with my age increasing it has gotten harder to lead. So I am retiring from my spot as head alpha." Gasps from all around could be heard as Winston announced his retirement. Wolves were talking and wondering who the new leaders would be. "Now mine and my mates replacements are well known wolves. They are strong and intelligent and are great leaders. the next head alphas are Humphrey and Kate." he announced. Their was a silence in the pack for a split second but then there was cheering and howls of approval saying that they accepted us as the new head alphas.

I was smiling widely, happy that they accepted us. I looked over at Kate to see her smiling just as much. Winston then turned to us and motioned for us to get into everyone's sight. We nodded and walked over to where Winston and Eve were standing. Then wolves started yelling out "speech, speech." I sighed knowing that it wouldn't be good if I just became their leader and didn't give a speech. I put my paw up silencing everyone. "Thank you. Now I'm not one for speeches but I'll get used to it, eventually. But anyway I am glad that I could be the next head alpha along with my mate Kate, for this wonderful pack. I am beyond overwhelmed with happiness about this. I just found out not even ten minutes ago that I would be the next leader of this pack. But that didn't mean I won't try my best to be the best leader I can be. Thank you." I said finishing my short speech. Like I said I'm not to good at them.

The pack cheered with delight at us, their new leaders. I saw my mom and dad crying with joy that this happened to me. I saw McCabe smiling at me along with David, Andy, and Smitty. With them were my pups leaping with joy. I smiled widely.

The next hours were a celebration of Kate and I becoming the new leaders. The alphas went out and caught seven caribou, enough for a feast. We ate and celebrated, everyone just having a great time. Kate and I were flooded with people congratulating us. We were more than happy, words could not express what we felt. We partied late into the night. And it just so happened to be that tonight was the moonlight howl. The full moon would be high in the sky illuminating the dark night making this day perfect.

Kate and I made our way to Howling Rock. We said nothing while we headed there. We were just smiling widely and happy to have each others company. I was glad that I became the pack leader, and that I am able to lead the pack with my beautiful Mate. This day had been perfect, everything had gone so well today. Nothing could ruin it. And the day wsasnt even over yet. Things were about to get better. We had just made it to the peak of Howling rock. We looked at eachoth,"You ready?" I asked her. "Oh yah!" She said in excitement. We then both lifted our heads and began to howl with each other. And the howl was perfect, it was just as if not better than the first time we howled with each other on that train on our way back from Idaho so long ago. We howled away into the night our voices matching each others perfectly.

My life was perfect again!

* * *

**There you go, another chapter. And a lot happened in that one. Sorry about my lack of posting. I went on vacation and have also been very busy. But I got it to you now. The next chapter will be the ending to the story, but don't worry there will be a sequel. But probably not for a while since I have many other story's to work on. But anyway thank you for reading this story, it has been fun. **

**Peace Out**


	17. Chapter 17

It has been a month and a half since I and Kate had become the new pack leaders. Winston and Eve had stepped down do to being old, so they handed us the head alpha spots. And these months have been some of the best in my life. But also at the same time they were hard for me. It has been great to lead the pack. But it has also been quite difficult leading all the rules and being in the right at the right time. Luckily I had Kate there to help me. She had been preparing to do this her whole life.

But with all this time spent with our new responsibilities, we haven't been able to spend as much time with our pups which sucked. Luckily they had David and them there. Plus Garth and Lily acutely started coming down and spending time with their nieces and nephews. They saw it as a chance for them to practice at being parents since Lilly was pregnant. And she was due in about three weeks now. Also Nikolai got better and joined the pack. So he now comes by to see Max every once and awhile.

The pups have been doing very well, even with Kate and I gone so much. We didn't like being gone so much and neither did they. But they understood why we had to be gone, just responsibility. They are amazing pups and have grown so much. We have started to see were they get there personalities from. Dakota got his personalities right from his mother. He was responsible, courages, smart just exactly like her. Katie takes after me, well the old me being the fun loving omega. Hannah is just like a half and half version of Kate and I. And Dakota, our special pup Dakota. He has my exact personality of me now. He is brave, courages, noble, but he also likes to have fun by pulling practical jokes on other wolves. That's one of the things he is known for is being the jokester of the pack. There haven't been a single wolf he hasn't pulled a prank on. He's even done some on me and Kate. Much to my amusement, but not much to Kate's. And Max, Max is the shy one. He doesn't really like talking to anyone and doesn't do much with my other pups. My pups do accept him and try to get him to do things with him but its other pups who put him down. Making fun of him because he's adopted. though the pups don't know why he is adopted if they did they probably wouldn't. But that is up to Max to telling them. They don't even really know about his past. They just know he randomly just showed up out of the blue and was a member of the pack.

Alpha school starts soon and I am suppose to be one of the main wolves to teach it. Dakota and Hannah will definitely be going as they would make the perfect alphas. Katie will definitely be an omega. As for Dakota and Max I couldn't tell you what they would become. Dakota is strong and is capable of being an alpha, but he likes to just have fun most of the time. And Max also has the potential I just don't know if he would want to. But I had been recently thinking of something else.

Recently patrols have been picking up unfamiliar scents around the pack. And not just once but many time signifying that someone has been scouting us. My guess would be that it is Alex's wolves. And I don't want any of my pups to get hurt knowing he would use them to get to me. And Alex is a strong and smart wolf, alpha training would not help them in any way. And there are only four wolves who I know who can actually take him on. Those wolves are David, Andy, Smitty, and me. And none of us had alpha training. We had more of a lone wolf training. Which was survive or die. And you have to do a lot of things to stay alive out there on your own. That's why I think it would be good to put them all through that training and then let them decide what rank they want. Whether it be Alpha or Omega, I wouldn't care. Just as long as they were happy. Yep, that was my plan and I intend to stick to it.

Right now I was just outside of my den. My new den which was the head alphas den. I was sitting on the edge looking out over the pack. It was just before sunrise so it was still dark out. There was a light breeze blowing through the air. The fall season was just hitting making the days cooler. The sun was just starting to rise making rays of light shine across the forest. I took in a deep breath taking in all the scents of the forest. I sighed in pleasure. I was lost in a trance and I didn't hear someone coming up from behind me. "Your up early." I heard a sweet voice from behind me say. I smiled and looked back. "Hello beautiful." "Hey handsome." said said coming up to me and nuzzling me. "what are you doing up so early?" She asked. "Just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come watch the sunrise." I told her. She nodded.

She looked up at me and noticed something. "Hey are you alright?" She asked. "I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Last time I got this feeling out pups were attacked and Blaze got hurt." I told her worried. She kissed me,"Don't worry, well be careful today. We can put the alphas on high alert if you would like." She told me. "I would like that." I told her smiling. But still something inside me told me that wouldn't be enough.

Kate and I sat on the ledge watching the sunrise. We stayed there for about fifteen minutes until she spoke up. "We need to go do our job." She whispered to me. I sighed,"But this moment was so perfect." I complained. She giggled,"Tell you what, you do good today and I'll send the pups over to Lilly's and I'll give you a reward." she said seductivly. My tail started to wag even more. "Now that I would really like." Just then I heard someone from behind us clear their throat. I turned around to see the seconded in command, Hutch. "Oh, Hutch. How long have you been there?" I asked nervously. He smiled,"Long enough." Kate and I blushed.

"Anyway," Hutch started,"I just came by to report on something you should find rather interesting." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, it's the tracks and scents of those wolves. We haven't seen or scented anything of them. They just disappeared. But in my experience that means they will attack soon." He told us. I got really siriouse then and there. 'I had a feeling today was going to be a bad day' I thought to myself. "Put all alphas on high alert. And get ready to evacuate all to the safe zone if necessary." I told him. He nodded and left.

I sighed and looked at Kate,"And life was just getting easy." "Life is never easy." Kate said. "This is all to true." I said. Just then I heard someone walking up behind me. I looked over and saw Winston and Eve coming up the slope. They had smiles on their faces,"Hello you two, how's it going?" Winston asked. I sighed,"Not so well. There could be an attack any day now from Alex." They gasped,"How can you be sure?" Eve asked. "Well for the past couple weeks patrols have been finding traces of unknown wolves, and now all of a sudden they stop. That's a sighn fin an attack if you ask me." I told them. They looked down and shook their heads,"And we have been so peaceful." Winston said. We then all stood their for awhile in an awkward silence.

After a few minutes we finally heard some noise, but it was coming from the den. We looked over to see Blaze coming out of the den,"Goooood morning family!" He said with a smile. "Why so happy?" I asked him. He shrugged "No reason." "Where's the rest?" Kate asked. "I saw them just getting up, they should be joining us shortly." We nodded. And as if on cue we heard more sounds of claws tapping on rocks. Then from out of the den came our other four pups. "Good morning you four." I said. "Morning." They all mummbbled tiredly.

When Everyone was here that thought of mine appeared to me again. I walked over to the ledge and looked down. There, there were my three great friends. David and the other two had stated directly down there since I moved into the head alphas den. We worried for them since they weren't actually in a den and they were just outside and we even offered them to stay in our den. But they said that they were fine. They said that the lone wf life made them adapt to the conditions on sleeping outside. I called down to them, They looked up at me,"What do you need?" David asked. I need you to come and meet me in my den." I told them. They nodded and started their way to me. I then started to walk into the den motioning everyone to follow me. They all gave me confused looks but did as I said.

Soon everyone was here. They were all wondering the same thing, why did I call them in here. "So I know your all wondering why I called you here. Well it concerns the pups." I said looking over at them. "I didn't do it!" Blaze said putting his paws up. "I didn't say you did anything, none of you are in trouble. It's more of a good thing than anything." I told them. "Oh." Blaze said laughing nervously. I looked over suspiciously. "Anyway, this is about training." I said. "You mean alpha training?" Dakota asked. "Sort of, it is kind of like alpha training." I told them. Everyone was looking at me skeptically except David, Andy, and Smitty who saw where I was going with this. "What are you getting at?" Winston questioned. "Well you see, the pups won't always be guarded. They will have times in their life's where they WILL be alone. Just as I was when sent away. I had no idea how to survive on my own and if it wasn't for those three I would be dead. It was them and their training who helped me survive. So what I am asking the pups since it is their choice is if they want to go through the training I went through?" I asked them. They all just sort of stared at me blankly. "And after training you can chose to be an alpha on an omega. But this is all up to you guys not me. And why I called the rest of you is because I need you three to help with the training and Winston and Eve, I know your retired but for one more year I need you to train the new alphas if the pups want to train like me." I said.

It was quiet for a while. "I think it's a great idea!" Blaze said excitedly. "Yah, it would be a good opportunity." Dakota agreed. "Plus I could still be an omega like I want to!" Katie said. "Count me in!" Hannah said. I smiled then looked over to Winston and Eve. They also had a smile on their faces,"Sure one more time won't hurt." Winston told me. I then looked over to David and them. "We'd be happy to train your pups." David said. I then looked over at Kate. "What?" She asked. "Your their mom, they need your permission too." I told her. She thought about it for a while wondering if she should let them do this.

"Yes you can." She finally said after awhile. I smiled, this was perfect. "Now kids remember, this is nothing like alpha school. This will push you to your limits we are not your family while we are training you. Over the period of time we train you, you will grow a hating for us like I did for David and the others when they trained me." I explained to them. They nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"Now that we have that all settled," But I didn't get to finish my sentence because Hutch came bursting in. "Sir, were under attack by Alex and his wolves." He called out to me. I imidiatly took action. "Get all alphas in attack formation. Get some omegas and have them take everyone to the safe zone. And take my pups there personaly. I trust that you can do that. " I told him. He nodded and took off followed by the pups after we hugged them and said goodbye. I then faced Andy,"Andy your the fastest one here, who talks, I need you to go to your pack and ask for your help. We won't be able to do this alone again." He nodded and took off. "David, I need you and Smitty to come with me and Kate to lead the defensive strike. And Winston and Eve I need you to go to the safe area. They need Alphas there just in case something happens." Everyone nodded their heads in Understandment. "Now lets move out!" I yelled as we took off.

I took Kate, Smitty, and David with me to go to the front defensive which was on the far north part of the pack. We sprinted the whole way there not stopping for anything. Soon we arrived at our destination. I stood I from of about twenty five, thirty alphas all ready to fight and protect the pack. across from us was Alex's army of about fourty alphas, but Alex was nowhere in sight. Then I started to see some of the wolves step out of the way makeing a path for someone. And when I saw who it was I was shocked. Everyone started to growl when they saw him, especially Kate. It was Jordan, the one who framed me for the murder of that family of wolves and forced me to become a lone wolf.

"Hello old friends!" He said. I growled,"What are you doing here?" I growled. "What does it look like. I'm leading this attack, I'm seconed in command for Alex now. You know how that feels right David." He said pointing over to him. "That was only to get my pack back. Wha. Alex does and did us sick and twisted." He spat. "Oh that's a matter of opinion." he said. "Where's Alex?" I yelled at him. "Oh he's off doing his own things, as for you you're going to have a pretty bad day." He smiled Evily. That made me uneasy. "Attack." He said nonchalantly. That's when the fight began, both sides charged at each other ready to taste the blood of their enemy's. My target though was the person who ruined my life. I spotted Jordan walking back to the end of his pack. Typical coward, getting others to do their dirty work. I started sprinting toward him. I ran into the group of wolves killing anyone in my way, I was going to get revenge.

I ran through every wolf who got in my way takeing their life's away if they got in my way. I broke out to the other side to see Jordan leaning on a tree cackling away evilly. But that all stopped when he looked my way and saw me. That's when he got an 'oh shit' expression on his face. He was about to get up and run but I was already their when he got up. I tackled him to the ground and snarled in his face. "N now Humphrey lets not do to anything we might regret." He said obviously scared. "Oh I'm going to do something and I sure will not regret it." I viciously said to him. "Oh come on, your not still mad about that while framing you thing are you?" He asked. I just growled louder. "Guess you are." He chuckled nervously. "But can you really kill me when your pups are in danger." He said evilly. My eyes widened. "What did you do with them?" I yelled at him. "Nothing. Yet." He said. This wolf was really making me mad. I raised my paw about to make the final fatal blow, when all of a sudden I heard a distress howl. And it was Hutchs. Hutch had my pups with him and Alex was nowhere in sight. My eyes widened as I knew what was happening. Jordan had a smile on his face. "Better go get them." He said. I waisted no time on getting off of him and running to where I heard the howl.

As I was running I was joined by some people. I was joined by Kate, David and Smitty. They must have figured out what was going on. We didn't say anything to eachothr, we knew what we had to do. We continued to run full speed towards where we heard the howl.

We soon appeared were we heard the howl, and what I saw made me seeth. On the ground knocked out was Hutch, and right in front of me was Alex and some of his wolves with my pups. "Alex, what do you want." I yelled at him. "I think it's quite clear what I want. Revenge. You made me look bad in front of my pack, you stopped my plans and you almost killed me." I looked down at my pups who were terrified. "What do you want with them?" I asked him. "Leverage, of course. I want you as a slave. Having you as a slave would make my other slaves lose hope which makes ten get back to work. And it would also toucher you. Not being able to see your pups grow up the ultimate punishment." He explained to us. He was pure evil I hated him and just wanted to rip him to shreds right here right now. But he has my pups.

"He'll never do what you say!" Kate yelled at him. Alex chuckled,"Then I guess I'll have to kill your pups." He said putting a claw up to Blazes neck. "No don't!" I yelled. He looked over at me. "Why?" He asked like he already knew the ansewr. "Because," I sighed,"I'll go with you." I said. "No, Humphrey you can't." Kate cried. "Kate it's me or the pups, Ive lived my life and a good one at that. But are pups had just barley begun their life's I can't let them take that away from them." I told her in tears just as she was. "But I don't want you to go." She said bringing me into a hug. I sighed,"I know, and that's why I have to do this." I said. "Restrain her." I told David and Smitty. They did as they were told. "Let me go." She yelled. "Good bye guys." I said walking over to Alex.

"Now let them go." I demanded. "I will, I may be evil but I always keep my promises." He said as he signaled for the pups to be released. The pups reluctantly went over to Kate. "Daddy please don't go." Blaze pleaded in tears. All of my pups were in tears not wanting to see me go. "Im sorry, but I have to. I love you all stay strong. David I still want you to teach the pups. And all of you please tell my family I love them." I said my eyes watering. "We will. We all love you." Kate said. "That's enough of that." Alex said. I looked up at him but all I saw was his paw coming at my face. Then nothing.

KATE'S POV

I sat and watched as Humphrey was taken and knocked out by that evil wolf Alex. Alex was smiling eviky to himself. He then lifted his head up and released a howl of retreat. He had got what he had came for and now he was leaving. My pups were all hugging me, while I was trying to comfort them the best I could. It's not an easy thing seeing your father getting taken away from you right in front of your eyes with nothing you could do. I saw that David had tears in his eyes, besides Andy and Smitty, Humphrey was his best friend. I looked over at Smitty and saw a lone tear escape his eye. That was shocking to see but everyone crys at some point in their life's.

I heard groaning and looked over to see Hutch slowly picking himself up. I had mixed emotions with him. I was furious with him because if he had just taken our pups and gotten to the safe place earlier none of this would of happened. But I can't get mad at him, he tried his hardest. I walked over to him,"Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded his head,"What happened?" He questioned me. That's when he looked up at me and saw that I had been crying. "What happened, are your pups ok." He asked panicked. "Yes they're fine." I told him. "Then why have you been crying?" "They took Humphrey." I said just breaking down right there. I lied down and started to cry my heart out. I felt my pups snuggle up to me and cry into my fur.

This was unfair, we had a good life going. We had a family, a loving family. We had great friends and we were the leaders of the pack. Everything was great for us. But no, life is cruel and now Humphrey was taken away from me to be a slave to the most hated wolf in Jasper. I just wanted to stay right there and cry forever.

NOBODIES POV

As Kate was crying into the ground with her pups huddled around her doing the same thing the pack started to come back. It just so happened that were Humphrey was taken was the main living area. Wolves started reappearing back to where Kate was. When they arrived all they saw was there head Alpha crying with her pups with her. And they also saw Hutch crying and so was David, while Smitty just had a blank expression on his face.

Upon hearing their daughters crys, Winston and Eve came running up to her. "Kate, what's wrong?" They asked her. But Kate was crying to hard to ansewr. That's when they turned to Hutch who wasn't crying as hard. "Hutch, what's going on. What's wrong with Kate?" They asked him worried for their daughter. "They took him. He's gone." was all hd said. Winston was about to ask who but then it all added up. Kate and her pups crying and Humphrey no where to be seen. Humphrey had been taken. "How did this happen?" He asked Hutch. "I was taking the pups to the safe place when all of a sudden I was knocked out. Then I woke up and Humphrey was gone." He said.

Thats when Winston went over to David. "David, please explain what happened." he asked of him. David cleared his throat so he could talk,"We were fighting when we here a distress call which we knew was Hutchs. So we ran here. When we got here we found Hutch knocked out and the pups with Alex. So Humphrey traded himself for his pups. He's gone to be a slave for Alex." David explained to Winston. Winston was speechless. Humphrey did that for his family, he sacrificed himself for them. He was a very brave wolf.

The pack was confused. Why did the enemy call an unexpected retreat, why was the head alpha crying, and where was the head Alpha Humphrey. The pack needed answers and that's what Winston would give them. Winston howled for then to become silent. Once they were, Winston began to explain what was going on and what had happened. Once everyone had heard the news they were without words. Everyone was silent. That was until one wolf known as Kate lifted up her head and began to howl her hurting heart to the heavens. Soon another followed then another, then another. Then every wolf in the pack was howling for their leader hoping that he would be alright.

While Kate was howling she was thinking. Alex had ruined her life. She had tried to kill her pups twice and now she had taken her mate. She wanted revenge, and she would get it.

On the other side of Jasper though, there was no mourning. There was only celebration. Alex's pack was celebrating for taking down their main enemy, Humphrey. They had planned it for months and had finally accomplished their goals. Humphrey would be a slave to them forever and nothing could get in their way. They had come out victorious.

Or so they thought. Because there were five pups that were hell bent on revenge and they would do anything to get back there father, Anything.

* * *

**Thats it, the final chapter to this story. I hope you liked it. I was happy on writing it I had good times with this story. I am glad and thankful to all thd people who read this story and was with me the whole way.**

**Like I said there will be a sequel. I don't know what I will call it but there will be one. Probably not do awhile because of my other story's but I'll get it up ASAP. **

**Again thanks for being with me the whole way. I couldn't have wrote without you guys. You people are my motivation, without you I wouldn't write. Thank you and for the final time on my story 'Framed'**

**Peace Out**


End file.
